Hyodo Issei's journey back
by Huron
Summary: Issei gets a new partner and an opportunity
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please give me suggestions to make it better.**

**Darkened Soul**

Ugh…Where am I?

Issei woke up to a dark place. His eyes looked around, but all he could see was darkness...He wandered around in hope to find a way out. His search was futile and he kneeled to the ground and screamed

"AHHH"

His scream echoed throughout the darkness. Issei suddenly felt heat rise and from the ground and scrambled up. He looked around him and saw that everything was in a blaze.

"Welcome to the Dragon Graveyard, Hyodo-kun"

Issei turned around and saw a large dragon. His body was a serpent and wings were enormous. He was about the size of Great Red.

"Who are you?"

Issei was careful not to provoke dragons since he was aware of the terrifying power they possess. Issei looked at the dragon, but he could not sense any hostility.

"My name is Saizen, the watcher of the dragon graveyard and one of six reaper dragons."

Reaper dragons? What are those?

Issei's mind was filled with questions, but when he was about to, he was cut off and was given the answer of his unsaid question.

"Reaper dragons were the first dragons to roam the world, but sadly we were a fragile race due to our bodies, but unlike the dragons that currently exist, we are a peaceful race. We do not harm unless provoked."

Issei marveled at the dragon. A dragon race that doesn't like to fight was new to Issei. Issei was still angry because he died before he became the Great Harem King. He cursed at his weakness and for being the victim of Samael's curse.

"Um, Saizen… Can you tell me why I'm in this graveyard? I thought only dragons could only go to this graveyard. I'm a devil, and since the previous dragon that used to be my partner isn't dead yet, why am I here?"

Issei needed answers because he wanted to go back to the living to resume his goal to become the Great Harem King. He wanted to grope Rias and Akeno-san's oppai, make babies with Zenovia, and beat the living crap out of Vali and Saji.

"That is also my question Hyodo-kun. Why are you in the Dragon Graveyard? This is a very rare problem, but I might make a solution."

Issei looked at Saizen and waited for his answer. He hopes that Saizen won't transfer him to hell. He would curse so much during the trip.

"The risk is high on this, but there is a chance it might succeed."

"What is it? I will do whatever it takes to return to the living."

"You must merge with me and relinquish your title as the Red Dragon Emperor and become the Crimson Blaze Reaper."


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm sorry if it was a little bit short. I will try to make it longer. Please review.**

**Training**

Issei was stunned to know that another dragon was going to be his partner. He was also happy to know that he is able to go back to the living.

"Hyodo-kun, before you are able to go back to the world of the living you need to have strength to endure the journey. It is not a simple 'pop and hello I'm back now' process"

Issei was a bit relieved that the dragon had a little sense of humor. He was ready to face whatever was in the road to the living.

Saizen explained that he needed training to improve his power as a devil and as a new reaper.

"Um Saizen, I know that we need training, but how can we when everything is black and there is no place for a serene environment for me to concentrate?"

I need a more suitable place than this. I hope Saizen will change our location. It's so creepy here.

"Of course! I almost forgot about that."

The whole place changed to large valley surrounded by mountains. The wind was blowing gently and the sky was clear.

"There we go Hyodo-kun."

Issei wandered and saw a large stone pillar with two dragons carved in it. They looked like Saizen because their bodies are serpent-like and have the exact same wings.

"What is this pillar Saizen?"

"Those are our training partners, Hyodo-kun. We will spar with them once you have gained the concept of both your power and mine."

Saizen told the origin of Issei's powers. All devils, both pure and reincarnated, used to have the power 'Void'. Void was a powerful element that was able to destroy vast civilizations. There also was a young devil named Atrix who used the Void against Heaven during the Great war and was told that he destroyed one-fourth of Heaven's capital. The power was deemed too destructive and was sealed. It then was forgotten by the future generations.

Issei was surprised. He thought that Sirzech-sama's destructive power was the strongest in of the powers.

"So how do I harness this power?"

"It's quite simple. We only need demonic energy and I will do the rest to unlock your power so we can begin."

"How can we find demonic energy?"

"That is easy. I will transfer your consciousness to the world of the living to find demonic energy. The only question is who has it."

Issei knew the person that had the demonic they need.

"I already know one."

"That is good. This will make our training much quicker."

Issei was told to close his eyes and concentrate. He then felt his mind move upward and when he opened his eyes he saw Kiba and Zenovia in the forest training. He could see craters and fallen trees everywhere. He could hear them talking.

"It was my fault for not being strong enough…"

Kiba was crying while still holding his sword up.

"No it wasn't…We couldn't stop it from killing him…"

Zenovia was looking down on the ground and droplets of tears fell from her face as well.

"Hyodo-kun, please hurry and collect the energy."

"Oh right, sorry Saizen."

Issei walked forward and focused on Kiba and Zenovia's swords. The swords reacted and started leaking a black mist. Kiba and Zenovia noticed this as well. The mist surrounded Issei and made a black outline of his body.

Kiba and Zenovia turned to his direction and saw the outline. Both of their eyes were bloodshot from crying, but their faces were shocked.

"Issei… Is that you?

Zenovia was slowly reaching towards him.

"Ise-kun…It can't be… Are you actually here?"

Kiba started walking towards him.

Issei started to back away with the mist mimicking his movement.

Crap this isn't good. They can see me. Issei was fighting the urge to go towards them and hug them.

"Hyodo-kun, it is time to go."

The mist distorted itself and turned to a spiral before disappearing along with Issei.

Issei opened his eyes again to see Saizen waiting patiently. Issei saw his hands being covered by a black mist.

"You collected a sufficient amount for me to start the ritual."

Saizen opened his mouth and an insignia formed between his jaws. The insignia glowed and mist reacted and started to burn the back of Issei's palm. The mist dissipated and the back of Issei's hand revealed the same insignia as Saizen's.

"It is done. You have the void that is similar to my own. The insignia is also proof of our partnership. I will now be in your care Hyodo-kun."

Two days passed and Issei was finally able to get the hang of using the void. He pointed his hand towards a mountain wall. His insignia flashed and a beam of red energy hit the wall leaving a crater. The power is so easy to control, but I don't think its in its max yet. Issei practiced day and night. His body was getting numb each shot.

"Hyodo-kun, that is only the first step and with your new powers, your body will need training as well to endure powerful shots like that."

"Saizen, are you a sacred gear?"

"Well of course. I am the Red Dragon Glaive. I am the lost Longinus gear."

"Thanks for the answer Saizen; you cleared away some doubt there."

"I will turn to your Sacred gear once you complete your body training."

Days soon became weeks. Issei was working hard and completed his body training. Saizen was using his powers to push Issei's body to its limits. The fact that Saizen specialized in gravitational control and movement allowed Issei to keep his body moving and fit. Saizen was a harsh, but nice trainer. He gave breaks often and would listen to Issei's stories

Saizen promised to turn to his Sacred gear form and let Issei train with it.

Saizen turned to a naginata. The blade was golden and the hilt was light brown.

"I am one of the few Sacred gears to change appearance so that it suits my host's desires, but this my true form."

"This is cool. Can you turn gloves since I've always done hand to hand combat?"

"Of course."

The weapon started to glow and changed to gloves that were already in his hand. It was black with the golden insignia at the back of the gloves.

"The concept is the same. You can transfer as much void energy as you want in to the gloves and I will be able to concentrate it easily."

"Hey Saizen, this is an off the topic question, but have ever groped oppai?

"…Yes…Why?"

"Well, it's because I want to know how you should grope it."

"…Ok well to grope an oppai you must first..."

After the lecture about oppai, they went back to the pillar.

Issei's nose was still bleeding because of Saizen's techniques of groping oppai.

Issei was instructed to put his hand on the pillar and put a small amount of void to activate the resting dragons. Saizen said to stand back after that.

The dragon carvings started to move and they swirled away like a tornado. They looked at Issei with killing intent. Issei could sense that easily.

"Are we going to be ok?"

"Eh, probably."

"Like how?"

"forty-five percent…probably forty-four"

Oh crap…This won't end well…


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you enjoyed that. I love to make cliffhangers. Anyway here is the third chapter. Please review**

**Will I make it through?**

Issei was careful due to the fact that his opponents were dragons. He waited for the first move.

The dragon on the right lunged first, but Issei jumped upwards to dodge the attack.

He was vulnerable in this position and the two dragons didn't waste that opportunity.

The second dragon lunged at him directly with its body. The scales were stone, but they cut like teeth. Direct hit and Issei fell to the ground.

[Hyodo-kun, start attacking]

Issei got ready and his golden dragon insignia was glowing with power.

Issei charged at the dragon on the right. His movements were a blur and when he stopped to attack, he charged his right fist and slammed it to the dragon's side, and making the dragon crash to the ground.

The second dragon lunged at him faster moves than before. Issei vaulted over the dragon easily, but it turned and started to roll. It created a swirl of wind around its body and charged at Issei again. The dragon he just knocked out got up again and did the same thing.

What do I do Saizen?

[Keep moving don't let them corner you with their attacks]

Issei watched carefully , but the dragons were to fast and the first dragon hit Issei with devastating power, send him to the air.

The second dragon flew up and crashed its tail on Issei sending back down to the ground.

The impact created a crater. Issei was already battered after five minutes with these guys.

Saizen, can you go to balance breaker?

[We can try. I'm not sure if you can, but its worth an effort.]

Sweet.

His insignia started to glow and a voice was heard.

"Activate balance breaker: Lightweight Crimson Reaper"

Issei's clothing changed. He now wore a red cloak with a black shirt and pants.

Um Saizen what is this?

[Balance breaker: Lightweight Crimson Reaper. This balance breaker allows you to move at extreme speeds. The material in the clothing is the same as your previous armor, but more lightweight, hence the name.]

Issei's body was practically light as a feather. He wanted to try the speed, so he ran at the first dragon.

His speed allowed him to disappear from their sights and reappeared by crashing towards the mountain wall.

[It seems we need more training with the balance breakers]

Issei was laying down unconscious because of the large amount of damage he received by just crashing to the wall.

[Idiot]

The two dragons went back towards the pillar and reverted back to mere carvings.

Issei woke up and finds himself in his room. Was it all a dream? He looked to the sides and he could see Rias and Asia sleeping together. He tried to touch Rias's large bust, but his hand went through. He looked closer and saw that they were also crying. He nearly forgot that he was dead.

The world started to change and he was back in the valley with Saizen. He had a massive headache.

[Issei looks like we need more training so you may get accustomed to the speed of that balance breaker]

Saizen, you said balance breakers, how many balance breakers can I have?

[You have 4 modes of balance breakers: Lightweight, Shock, Balance, and Reaper]

Ok can you tell me the other three modes and what they do?

[Ok then. Let's start with Shock. This mode gives you advanced power and defense in exchange for speed. You are also able to shoot larger and more powerful shots of void]

So like a rook and Bishop?

[Next is Balance or commonly called a Warrior. It gives you medium amount of power, defense, and speed.]

A rook and knight combo.

[The last mode is Reaper. You could say it is the milder version of Juggernaut Drive. This allows you to be have the highest percent of speed, power and magical abilities.]

A queen mode. Just like Ddraig.

[That is a quick summary, but let us only use the Lightweight balance breaker because it is your first balance breaker.]

Tell me what to do Saizen-sensei!

Issei went to balance breaker and slowly moved an inch, but when he did that, he moved at least 50 feet. Saizen instructed Issei to keep doing this until he can control his movements. Saizen provided the needed gravitational pressure on Issei's body. A few weeks doing this and Issei could easily vault over rocks and jump over lakes.

[Ok Hyodo-kun, let us see how much you have improved]

They went back to the pillar and the two stone dragons emerged again.

"Lets do this."

His insignia glowed and the voice was heard.

"Activate balance breaker: Lightweight Crimson Reaper."

His clothing started to change. (Thank Satan that Saizen can repair clothes, but man I stink)

He was ready to start. He disappeared from sight and reappeared next to the first dragon and slammed his elbow to its side, making a crack sound on the dragon's body.

The second dragon breathed fire, but Issei dodged it easily and disappeared again. He was on the dragon and slammed his fist down on its body. The impact made the wind howl.

Issei stepped back and started to celebrate.

[Hold on, its not over…it never is…]

Issei was confused and turned around to see the two dragons staring at him as if nothing happened.

I thought I beat them.

They are the Dual-Power Dragons. No matter how much power you have they can double it and add it to their own.

So it's a never ending battle?

[No, they only stay until your power is ready to face the journey back.]

The two dragons, who were always silent, spoke.

"I am Verium"

"I am Seraphim"

"Hyodo Issei, we deem you worthy to take the path back to the living. Are you ready to face the road ahead?"

A door suddenly appeared between the dragons.

[Partner, this is it. We needed more training, but it seems you were able to achieve the needed requirements to start the journey. You ready?]

Hell yeah I'm ready for this.

"Step through the gate and enter Hell. Your journey will begin there. It is for the best to gather allies in Hell.

With those final words, I stepped into Hell.

**I would first like to thank BloodRobert. He inspired me to also create this story with some similarity to him. If you read his story and then mine, don't be surprised if we have some things in common. The next chapter will be released shortly. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, I'm sorry if I did not upload the chapter right away. I had things to do. Please review.**

**Issei's (temporary) harem**

Issei and Saizen walk to find purple sky with a blood red moon.

They see city in the distance and start to move.

During the walk, Saizen and Issei have a conversation.

"…And when I walked in I screamed like a girl. It was so embarrassing."

"Hahaha, that's funny, but I have a better story."

"Prove it."

"OK, when I came to Earth for the first time, I met this girl named Yuri. I was in human form so she did not notice."

"Did she have big oppai?"

"They were basically melons."

"I'm happy with that. Continue."

"OK, so Yuri and I were going to a pool. I did not know what the symbols in your…um…bathrooms…yeah bathrooms. I took the one that was red and I see Yuri changing and I think I went to the hospital because of the massive nosebleed I had. It was worth it though cause when I fell I groped them unconsciously…I could still remember the feeling."

Issei felt nostalgic. He still remembers when he groped Rias's oppai. They were so soft and big. Issei had a small amount of blood going down his nose.

They reached the city and looked around. Before they could enter a bar, a large man stopped Issei and said that he was supposed to be in school.

Hell has schools?

He was dragged toward a school that was similar to his own. He was sent to the principal's office. The principal told Issei that devils who are still in school must still finish their education even if they died.

Issei was given a uniform and was sent to the class 3-A.

He introduced himself to the class and sat down the second seat from the back near a window.

Hours after it was lunch and he got up to eat.

[Partner, we don't have money.]

Saizen went back to his Sacred gear form.

Oh yeah I forgot…

He went straight to the principal to tell him that he did not have any money to eat.

The principal said you can have 10 complimentary meals before you have to start paying, so he advised Issei to find a way to gain money.

Issei went to grab a sandwich and came back to his classroom.

Issei wasn't approached by anyone, just like back in Kuou Academy. The teachers made an announcement that the squad battles have begun.

Squad battles? What are those?

Issei asked a boy behind him what squad battles. The boy said squad battles are just like Rating Games back in the living. It only consists of seven people. One is leader and the other six are their fighters.

Issei asked if there are any squads willing to recruit people.

The boy said that recruitments are harsh if you were going to tryout for a well-known squad. Other recruitments are painless because the squad isn't well-known or low in rank.

Issei went to find a squad recruitment board to see where are the openings. He found one opening, but it was also ranked one-thousand in the leader boards, which was high.

He went straight to the tryouts and he found that the tryouts are in the stadium. The tryout was to try and hit one of the 6 squad members 5 times. The time limit was 20 minutes.

Issei could see that some of the students were using Sacred gears as well as the squad members. They looked strong and were if they were ranked one thousand. He could see that the six members were girls.

Whoa they have huge oppai.

[Partner, focus!]

But look their chests. They're huge.

[Yes yes they are impressive…Wait wait we must focus. We do not even know what we might gain for doing this. Lets go to the library and figure out what squad battles will gain for us.]

I hope it lists oppai.

[Trust me, you're not the only one.]

Issei read that if you can get a good reputation in squad battles you are able to fight their champion squad. If you win against the champion squad your squad get gets one wish each from Satan.

[This could make this trip much easier and entertaining.]

Saizen. I thought you didn't like fighting.

[I don't, but I might as well learn to like it if we want to get back to your harem.]

Issei went back to the stadium and saw that there were only about 2 people left.

He went to join since the line was small. The squad members didn't even break any sweat dodging and countering each of the student's attacks.

It was Issei's turn and he got a closer at the members. One had green hair she looked intimdating. Her eyes were the same as her hair. Two of them had blue hair. They were the same size as Koneko with less mean and more cute, one had red hair just like Rias, but her hair was a ponytail and her eyes were brown like Akeno-san. , and the other two had black hair. They looked like twins. With the matching oppai to finish it. Issei had a small nosebleed.

"I hope you will entertain me. The others were rather good, but they still had ways to go."

The one with green hair stepped forward and activated her Sacred gear. They were tonfas.

"My name is Cera, the leader of our squad, I will be your opponent."

"My name is Hyodo Issei and I will join your squad."

The timer started and Issei made the first move. He didn't have to be in balance breaker to move fast. He disappeared from their sights.

"So, you're hiding? No matter I will find y-"

She was hit in the stomach with a void infused punch. His insignia was glowing with power.

"Gotcha."

Cera's body was getting numb and then a suddenly a burst of energy was released from her abdomen and sent her flying to the wall.

Whoa, what was that?

[When you are using the gloves you are able to create a seal after you make contact with anything. The seal will glow after a two second delay. If the seal is facing one way the target will move the opposite direction. It also doubles the damage you did before the seal was made.]

That's nice.

The smoke cleared and Cera was unconscious with a large crater in the wall behind her.

I think I may have over did it. I probably should have used Dress Break instead. They might not let me in the squad, but at least I get to see some nice oppai.

[You are a true pervert. it's amazing. I never thought I would find a more entertaining host.]

Don't count yourself out Saizen.

[I am a dragon. Ladies love power, so I can count myself out. It is natural.]

Damnit. Thats a good point

The other five girls rushed towards Cera. They seek worried, and it looks like they won't look at Issei for a bit.

OK its time to escape.

Issei tiptoed towards the exit when a voice said.

"Hey, its not over yet."

The girl with the red hair looked at Issei with murderous intent.

Uh oh… This isn't good.

"Um, but since I beat doesn't that mean I win?"

"No it does not. You still need to beat the rest of us."

"But that wasn't in the tryout rules."

"Shut-up, shut up, shut up!"

Issei didn't know what to do. Should he keep fighting and risk it or lose the opportunity to get back home. Man this is tough.

The other five girls activated their Sacred gears.

"For what you did to our leader, you will pay!"

Crap this won't end well.

Issei returned to his classroom with a battered uniform and a lots of bruises. He decided not to make things worse and let the girls beat the crap out of him.

He managed to escape, but that squad was scary. He let out a huge sigh. He lost the opportunity to go back to his home.

He went to his new dorm and laid on the bed. He was thinking about Cera. Did he overdo it? After what he did, he doubts that he will enter their squad.

The next day, Issei was eating his club sandwich on his desk when the red haired girl opened the door and everyone in the classroom was screaming

"Lena-oneesama!"

She looked at Issei and told him to come with her. He was nervous, not because she told him to come with her, its because everyone in his class gave him death glares.

He entered a room that was similar to the clubroom he used to go to.

Cera had a few bandages around her head and some in her cheek. She looked at him calmly and when she was about to speak, Issei said

"I'm sorry for doing that to you, I truly am. It will never happen again."

Issei looked at Cera to see her smile. Just like Rias.

"Don't worry about it. It was my mistake for getting cocky and I paid the price for it. Hahaha!"

Issei was surprised. She was carefree from what he did.

"…We are sorry about the actions we did yesterday Hyodo-san. Please forgive us."

The red haired girl was blushing and so did the four that attacked him.

"Please forgive them, they do not like it when they lose a comrade."

"Of course, I wanted to get in so bad so I didn't control my attack."

"Well, after that hit I took, I knew you were the one that we needed."

"So does that mean…?"

"Welcome to our squad Hyodo Issei."

Yes I did it. My wish one step closer. Everyone, I'm coming back, so please wait just a little bit longer.

**I'm such a mean bastard for giving you these mystery endings. Gets the mind pumping for more. I will try to make Issei more perverted in the next chapter. Spoiler: Lots of fan service. Reviews are appreciated. I will introduce the new characters as well.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you guys go. The 5****th**** chapter. It introduces the new characters with some fan service to go along. Give me a review and you are my friend.**

**The first step.**

Issei stared at the ceiling in his dorm room. Saizen was asleep so he was thinking.

OK now that I've joined a squad filled with sweet, luscious, oppai er I mean girls what do I do?

[Partner don't talk about oppai I'm trying to sleep.]

But you can't let go that they were huge, except those two girls that look like Koneko.

[I don't know what you are talking about so I'm just going to sleep. Oh and about the oppai, they are large, but what matters is that they are soft.]

True. Well anyway goodnight Saizen.

['night]

The bell rang. Math ends, now its time for lunch. Issei walked to the lunchroom and grabbed a sandwich. 7 more meals till its time to pay. Where was he going to get a job? He returned to the classroom when Lena-san came out of the room and bumped into him.

Issei wedged himself between her 2 huge melons.

Oh wow. Saizen, you were right they do have to be soft.

Issei expected to get slapped by the one this schools oneesamas, but all Lena did was hug Issei.

"Mmm, you are a pervert, Ise-kun. I haven't had this feeling for a while now."

Ahhh my morality will go through the window if this keeps up. And to make it worse, she's hugging me in front of my class. Oh death glare galore.

"Issei, Cera needs you in the clubroom, but I don't seem to mind if we don't go. We can go somewhere more…private."

Ahhhh Lena-oneesama you are the best. Issei managed to get off her seductive hug and went with her towards the clubroom.

They entered the room and the two blue-haired lolis jumped on Issei. They were pulling on both his arms.

"Issei senpai is mine"

"No! He's mine I saw him first."

"You can't prove that!"

Issei made a goofy face since 2 lolis were fighting over him.

"Momo, Nene, don't do such things to your senpai. Can't you see he is uncomfortable?"

Cera said that while her arms crossed and looking PO'ed. The two girls let go of Issei.

"OK girls will you all introduce yourselves to our newest member. Lena and I already did yesterday."

The two girls that just released him went first. They had different eye colors. One had purple the other had golden. The one with purple eyes said

"My name Momo Hiyo. I am a second year in 2-A. Pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Nene Rendall. I am also a second year in 2-C. Pleasure to meet you."

Issei noticed the 2 black haired girls in the back of the room. They looked like Kuroka, Koneko's sister.

They noticed Issei looking at them. They stepped forward the girl on the right said

"My name is Koren. I am a third year and a nekomata. Nice to meet you.

"My name is Kurona. I am also a third year and a nekomata. Welcome to the squad."

"OK now that introductions are done, we can get to the main topic."

Cera's face was expressionless. Issei was wondering what was going on.

"A squad has challenged us today and we are expected to meet them in 20 minutes in the arena."

"Um Cera-senpai, isn't the arena a bit too small for a seven on seven battle?"

Issei saw the arena, its big, but it would take a lot more space for devils to fight this kind of match.

"Issei, this school can create dimensions for us to fight in, so don't worry about it. it's the same thing as rating games back in the world of the living."

Well that cleared everything up. Cera already told us to get whatever we need to get ourselves ready.

Issei went back to his dorm room and told Saizen to wake up. Saizen was mumbling in his sleep.

[Partner. I just had a glorious dream and you had to ruin it.]

Tell it to me later. Right now we have to go to our first squad battle.

[Gotcha.]

Saizen turned to gloves and Issei picked them up.

Alright Saizen, lets win this one so we can go back home.

[I'm with you all the way]

Both squads entered the arena and the whole place started to change into a large valley that was similar to the one Issei trained at.

A voice was heard and it said

"Squads, please prepare for battle"

There was large transparent block in the sky and it was counting down. 3...2...1

The bell rang and it started.

Lena attacked first with a bolt of lightning at the charging team. It hit one of the charging members in the chest. The lightning ripped the clothes off and made a small wound in girl's chest.

Issei had a nosebleed. And Saizen too.

"Ahhh, a dirty trick. That still won't stop me."

She got up and slammed her fist on the ground and created a small quake.

Whoa. She looks tough. Saizen lets get in too. Saizen wasn't paying attention because of the naked pair of oppai in front of them.

[Huh oh yeah ok.]

The whole squad was going up against at least person. Some were flying and diving below. Lots of demonic energy was being released at the center. Issei could see Cera and another student fighting.

[Partner duck!]

Issei did what he was told and just barely dodged a stream of icicles.

"Wow you can dodge. Is that all you can do? I heard you were the newest member and probably the weakest."

Issei flinched at those words and powered up his gloves. He disappeared from the girl's sights and reappeared just below her.

"Weak? If that's how I am then eat this. You should be able to handle this."

Issei punched her chest and sent her flying. The seal activated and slammed her against the wall. Her clothes were ripped apart from the seal.

Ohh her nipples are all pink and bright. Saizen take a look at that.

[Holy… Wow the world is great. Uhh partner she's getting up.]

Not for long. Dress Break!

Issei stretched his arm out to her direction and the rest of her clothes were ripped.

The girl screamed and covered her parts. She looked at Issei with murderous intent, but she couldn't do it cause she's naked.

Saizen, can you expand my Dress Break radius?

[Partner, do you think I will use my powers to make your move stronger?]

Yep.

[Alright. All you need to do is point your hand to the targets and at least 3 people will be affected. Both friends and enemies.]

Alright. I get to see my team and my enemies' hot naked bodies.

[I feel so dirty. Yuck]

Issei pointed his hand at the center and shot out a ball of void. It landed between Cera and her opponent. The ball exploded and ripped apart their clothing. Cera didn't seem to care, but the girl next to her did. She covered herself and said

"Pervert. You are an enemy of all woman. You creep."

Issei didn't mind that. He was called by that back in the living, and it made no difference in hell.

Cera turned around and said

"Nice technique there."

She gave Issei a thumbs up, but more importantly Issei could her sweet, large, and hopefully soft breasts. Issei was going to have a massive nosebleed if someone doesn't cover her.

Issei was surprised that no one called him a huge pervert, well at least in his own team.

The other girls already beat the remaining people. He saw that Koren and Koruna were using sennjustsu. Momo used dual guns and Nene used a katana. Scary. Lena was only using magic just like Akeno. They came to congratulate Issei for a job well done.

Issei was about to pass out because of their clothing. All of them were ripped in either the chest area or the waist.

They didn't seem to find. Even the naked Cera said she didn't mind being naked.

[Partner, I don't think these girls have a sense of morality in them.]

My morality is about to disappear if this keeps up.

They all returned to the clubroom and Cera said to get some rest.

Issei went back to the dorm room and he nearly forgot his bag in the clubroom. He opened the door and he sees Cera changing. Cera turned around and said

"Oh Ise-kun what are you doing here? Do you need something?"

Issei was going to faint. So much oppai and butts. He couldn't take it. He had the urge to grab Cera's breasts and grope them using Saizen's techniques.

"Oh, I see what you need."

Did she just say that in a seductive way?

Cera came closer and pushed Issei down on the sofa.

Ahhh! I'm going to lose my virginity in hell!

Lena opened the door and could see the situation. Issei expected her to slap the shit out of him, she pushed over Cera and said

"Cera don't do that to the boy, he needs a caring woman, not some wild girl."

"Oh come on I wanted to do that for a long time. Let me have this one."

"No, besides he already felt my breasts so I get first dibs."

"You don't have ownership to that boy and I'm the captain so I get first try."

Where have I seen this before?

The two oneesamas started to gather their energy.

[Partner grab your bag and lets go.]

Right.

Issei grabs his bag and ran out the door. He could hear muffled explosions in the room.

Issei let out a huge sigh. Well this place is so similar to home that he felt like he was back home.

I wonder how long this will last before I go back.

[Partner. Its not when. Its an if. Remember that.]

**I'm so sorry I couldn't get this up in time. I had to go on a small trip. I also had to edit some of the chapters. I'm not a pervert so it was kinda hard to make up these scenes. Please reviews are appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK I had this idea today. it's a nice addition. You will probably be confused, but keep going to the end it's a nice, but also obvious. Reviews are wanted.**

**A new friend.**

Homeroom was starting. Issei was bored as always. The teacher just announced a new transfer student.

"Everyone this Tsuki Hanne. Please get along with him."

Issei looked at the new student. He looked a lot like girl. Had long black hair, nice body, and looked nice.

[Partner are you turning yaoi.]

Of course not, its just that he looks like a girl.

Tsuki sat next to Issei all day. He was quiet. No one approached him. Issei took this chance to get a friend in his class. He walked over to Tsuki and said

"Hi I'm Issei Hyodo. Its nice to meet you Hanne-san."

"Ah… yes… its nice to meet you as well."

Dang he does look like a girl… reminds me of Gasper.

"Hey, you want to eat lunch together?"

"You want to eat lunch with me?"

"Yeah. I'd like to have a friend if I transferred her too you know."

Tsuki agreed to eat with Issei and they were talking casually. Issei asked if he was in a squad.

"I don't have a squad cause I could just be a burden and I don't like to fight."

"That's alright. I can agree that some people don't want any violence."

Issei noticed that Hanne-san was fidgeting and looked red.

"Hey are you alright? You're red. Are you sick?"

Issei got up and got closer to Hanne-san

(Switch narration to Tsuki)

Oh no he noticed… I better play it cool.

"No I'm alright."

"You sure? You don't seem like it."

"Trust me. I'm fine."

"Alright then."

Phew that was close. I should stop fidgeting like that. Though…he is kind of cute…

(Narration switch back to Issei)

I guess I was overreacting. Oh well.

Issei said bye to Hanne-san and went to the clubroom during his free period. Everyone was there and it looked pretty normal. Momo and Nene were drinking tea, Koren was reading a book, and Cera was sleeping with drool coming out of her mouth. Lena slapped her head to wake her up.

"Huh, what, chickens were running catch them." She went back to sleep.

"Hello there Ise-kun. Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in the arena?"

"The arena? Why?"

"They are doing a short battle for all students here. I think it was a tag-team battle. We already went to the battle and won easily. You should try it, you could gain some money."

Issei walked towards the arena and sees Hanne-san along the way.

"Hey Hanne-san. Wait for a sec."

"What is it Hyodo-san?"

"Do you want to go to the arena and do a tag-team?"

"I guess. People said you can get some money there."

Issei and Tsuki walked to the arena and waited their turn to battle. A few minutes later, their names were called and they entered the battle ground. The arena was pretty simple. Its only dirt with walls in a circle. Issei saw their opponents, a girl with Chinese clothing on and a punk girl. They looked strong.

"Fighters please activate your Sacred gears."

They all did it. The Chinese wearing girl had a long wooden pole, while the punk girl had a gun.

Hanne and I activated ours too. My dragon gloves and Hanne had a scythe. I didn't think he could have a menacing Sacred gear.

"Start!"

The punk girl shot a few rounds at Issei, but Issei dodged them. The other one charged right at Hanne-san with a lunge. Hanne blocked it and pushed back.

Issei was moving with incredible speed and managed to close the distance with his enemy. He punched her, but only grazed her. The seal activated and pushed her down, making her trip. Issei took the chance and told Saizen to power-up. He used Dress Break on the girl and she screamed

"You pervert. Such an evil move. You are an enemy to women everywhere."

Issei didn't mind that. He was proud that he was a pervert cause he gets to see naked women. Issei turned around and could see Hanne was having some trouble with other student. She hit Hanne with a whack to his side and a stab to his abdomen. Issei could hear the wind howl around the woman's weapon and suddenly, Hanne went flying back with his clothing ripped apart. Issei rushed over to him.

"Hanne-san are you alright?"

Hanne was on the ground with his stomach to the ground. Issei grabbed his chest and started pulling him up, when he felt something soft on his hands. He was doubting it for a minute and took another squeeze. This time Hanne squealed

"Hyodo-san, don't do that, it feels weird."

Issei took his hands off and was stammering

"But I-how are you-"

"A girl?"

"Yes!"

"I thought you already knew. Its kind of hard to hide a girl's body, unless you use lots of bandages to flatten your chest. I didn't want to cut my hair so that was pretty obvious."

Issei actually squeezed his first oppai in hell.

Saizen please check this off the list.

[Already done.]

Issei took off his school jacket and gave it to Hanne-san.

"You might need that. I probably might try to do something dirty, so it's a precaution."

"…I'd actually like that…"

"Did you say something?"

"Errr, no nothing at all. Anyway lets beat this girl so we can get our prize"

"Gotcha."

The two charged at the girl. Tsuki went first and slashed on her legs. The girl jumped, but Issei jumped over Tsuki and did a roundhouse kick in the air and it connected to the girl's side. She flew back a bit, but recovered.

[Partner do you remember that move the two dragons did in training?]

You mean the spin?

[Yes, we can try to do it, but only with your fist.]

Issei explained the plan to Tsuki and how they can win it. Tsuki agreed and got ready.

Issei charged his right arm with void and charged. He got just below the girl and he twisted his arm to an uppercut. The quick snap of his arm created a swirl around it and it connected with the girl's stomach sending her upwards. Tsuki appeared over the air-borne girl and slammed the wooden part of her scythe down, hard.

The girl fell to the ground and was unconscious.

"Winners of the battle: Hyodo Issei and Hanne Tsuki."

When Issei and Tsuki were walking back to their dorm. Issei said

"Since you're a girl and everyone probably saw it. They probably put your stuff in the girl's dorm now."

"Yeah probably, but that was still fun right?"

They see a fork in the road. One goes to the boy's dorm and the other goes to the girl's.

The sun was setting to a bright purple in the horizon. Issei and Tsuki stood there and when Issei was about to go, Tsuki grabbed Issei's arm and kissed him.

"Tomorrow call me Tsuki."

She smiled and waved goodbye. Issei was surprised by the kiss and he walked back to the dorm.

[You certainly are a ladies-man]

Yeah I guess I am.

Issei looked at the setting sun and wondered

Is it alright to return if I already have a decent life here?

**I wonder where this will go with that final line. The kiss scene you can make it up where Tsuki kissed him. Reviews are welcomed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone**! **I'm terribly sorry that I could not get this chapter out. I was busy with the SAO storyline I recently made and my interest took over. I finally managed to push just enough of imagination to create this chapter. Anyway please forgive me and also review.**

**Feelings of love and torment**

Issei was slowly walking to school from his dorm room. He had a piece of bread hanging from his mouth and was silently walking to school, when a voice behind him caught his attention. Tsuki was running towards him. Her sleek black hair was waving against the wind and her face was filled with happiness. The new girls uniform she wore actually was the right match for her nice curvy body.

"Oh hi there Tsuki. Why the big rush?"

Issei was looking at her with caring eyes. The thoughts he was thinking of yesterday came back to him. Tsuki was the one to actually trigger those emotions. His emotions were caught in a raging conflict. _Should I go back to the living and face them all or stay here where I can enjoy my life again?_

Tsuki bent her head sideways and said

"Issei-san? Are you alright? Hellooo?"

Tsuki was waving her hand in front of Issei's face. She was wondering why Issei suddenly had a blank face.

"Oh-huh, sorry had something in my mind. Do you want to walk to school together?"

"OK!"

Tsuki was excited to spend these few minutes with Issei by herself. However, those minutes were ruined when a tall, green-haired girl jumped at Issei, knocking him down on the ground.

"Hello there Issei! How are you?"

"Uhh fine."

Issei's eyes shifted towards the big mounds of meat on his chest. Cera's chest was so nice and soft, they could easily rival the softest pillows in the world, or in this case hell.

"Like what you see, little boy?"

Issei was making short gasps of air as his hand were about to grab her oppai when a hand stopped it. Issei looked up and saw a purple aura coming out of Tsuki.

Crap did I piss her off?

[You have such bad luck, don't you?]

Oh I was so close too.

Tsuki grabbed Issei out of Cera's grip and dragged the poor pervert to the school by the collar. Issei had his arms outstretched and was begging Tsuki to let her go.

The rest of the school day went as planned, except from the red hand shaped mark on Issei's cheek. Tsuki was really pissed off for that perverted act he did, but it was expected. She just wished it was her instead of that girl.

Her thoughts got even more distorted and weird when she started having some weird daydreams. All that while having a lecherous grin all over her face. She went back to reality when Issei shook her and said it was time for lunch.

I wonder if that situation will ever come true?

Tsuki was wondering that during the walk to the lunch room. Issei said he was needed in the clubroom where his squad was waiting. He waved goodbye to Tsuki and left the lunchroom. Tsuki went back to her perverted daydreams again, with the creepy to top it off. She wonders if she was a bigger pervert than Issei. If that was the case, then she will make that boy hers no matter what, but for right now, she was content with her dreams. (**A/N: It was a nice experiment. I thought I would make more girls similar to the ways the girls acted when Issei was still alive. Onward!)**

Issei entered the clubroom where the girls waited for him. They all looked concerned. He wonders why they looked like this. Usually they are more energetic than this.

"Um, did something happen?"

Issei was asking a troubling question for their squad. Cera finally answered his question.

"Yes. It seems that the squad tournament has started and the 10,000 squads formed are to start fighting in one week."

"Is that it? That seems pretty easy. The sooner this tournament starts the better. I'm going to win every battle so I can go back to the living."

This time Lena stepped up and said

"Issei, you are strong and everyone in the squad agree that you are by far the strongest of this group, but Issei, the people we are facing can easily overwhelm you. You will still need to train over the few days we have."

That is when Koren stepped up and said

"Issei-san, I will be your partner for the duration of the week. We will need to polish your fighting style as well as your defense. I have a feeling that some of our opponents will also be nekomatas. I will help you to defend against senjutsu attacks."

Issei merely nodded. Koren looked kind, but with training, she might be a devastating opponent to fight.

Cera dismissed the group leaving only her and Lena in the room.

"Its seems that this year's tournament has come unexpectedly early. Don't you think so Cera?"

Cera nodded at her statement. This year certainly was fast. They didn't even have time to train with their squad. It looks like the masters of this tournament were eager to start.

"I just hope we don't lose again to _that_ team."

"Do not worry. We have Issei-kun. We actually might win this year."

"I wouldn't be too sure. The team we lost to had an overwhelming amount of strength. Not just the leader, but the whole squad. They could easily overwhelm Issei."

"Cera, that is why you need to get stronger, if you want to protect that boy."

"Yes. This time I'll make sure last year's tragedy won't happen again. I'll protect him with every last cell in this body."

"I agree. If we win this tournament, then I will treat Issei at my home."

"Oy oy oy! What makes you think that you could have that boy. He is my… subordinate. I should have rights to him first since I am the leader."

"Don't use that card with me, you know it won't work against me."

The two girls argued for the rest of the afternoon in the clubroom.

Meanwhile…

Koren and Kurona were in the training ground with Issei. It was similar to the mountains he used to train with Tanninim. The girls stepped forward and said

"Issei-san, we will now begin your training. We warn you though that this training will make you feel excruciating pain. Your body will give in to the attacks we will give you. Kurona will help you control your body's ki so it will not be severely injured by senjutsu attacks."

"I will be in your care, Koren-san and Kurona-san."

The pair nodded and Kurona stepped forward and took Issei to the woods to help him focus his ki. Koren stood there waiting.

In the woods, Kurona and Issei walked in silence. Issei looked at Kurona and instantly pictured Kuroka. They looked like they could easily be sisters. Kurona stopped and said

"This looks like a good spot to stop. We can begin your training here."

Issei and Kurona sat down on the small area that was surrounded with trees. A few rays of sunlight managed to pierce through the leaves hanging over their heads.

"Let us start."

"Y-yes. I'm ready!"

Kurona stood up and placed her hands on Issei's bare back. She instructed him to remove his shirt so he is able to harness ki from the living things around him.

A green light was shining on Kurona's palms. The feeling reminded him of Koneko-chan's healing sessions. Kurona told Issei to focus on the energy he was feeling and try to distribute it all over his body.

Issei did what he was told. He closed his eyes and focused on the energy that was being poured into his body and tried to separate it and distribute them to his body evenly.

He felt a rush and he could feel his body surge with power. This feeling kept going for the two hours they were given by Koren. He also felt something else. A soft feeling on his back. It was skin, that's for sure. It was also soft. Hmm that feeling…

Issei turned around to see Kurona leaning up against him with her breasts bare on his back. They rubbed against his broad back and Kurona let out a moan.

"Kurona-san, wha-what are you d-doing?"

"Issei… Please… Make me a woman! I can't bear it anymore! My instincts are telling me to do this. Please hurry!"

She screamed and pushed Issei down to the ground. She had cat ears out and her tail as well. She looked at Issei with eyes that showed determination.

"K-Kurona-san… Please, you don't know what you are doing. Stop this, and let's get back to our t-training."

Issei couldn't think straight. She was becoming lustful. So this is the instincts of animals who are in heat. Issei's eyes shifted to her eyes and then to her body. Her soft hands slowly moved down to his pants. Her warm breath was touching Issei's cheeks. She was definitely in heat. **(A/N: I feel so dirty. I'm so dirty. I feel like trash. Yuck!)**

She does look like Kuroka, and this opportunity was too good to pass up, but I have to remember my morals first.

Saizen soon chimed in

[Partner, you have barely any morals, but you did promise the girls back at your home to give your virginity to them. What would they do to you if they know that your virginity was taken by a cat?]

Crap you're right. I can imagine Akeno-san and Rias to be really mad. Zenovia would probably kill me again as well.

There were footsteps getting closer to their location. Judging by the steps, the person was running towards them. Koren soon entered the clearing.

"Wha-what is this?"

Koren held her hand over her mouth and gasped at the sight she is now witnessing.

"Sister, I'm sorry, but I need this. My instincts are ordering me to do this. Please let me continue."

"Wha-what. No way…"

Koren looked at the ground for a while then screamed

"You're not the only one that's being ordered by their instincts, I need it too you know. Stop this now. If I can control myself, then so can you."

Kurona finally got her senses back and got off Issei's chest. She put her clothes back on and approached her sister.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do this, but I need to have intercourse soon. You and I are getting to that age already."

"I agree, but for right now lets focus on winning the tournament, then we can continue this."

Both sisters hugged each other and were softly sobbing.

Issei was touched at this moment of affection the two sisters were sharing. Issei stood up and said

"I don't mean to break the mood here, but can we start the training again?"

'I don't mind having that situation again if you don't mind' was really inside Issei's head.

[You don't have any morals. Speak the truth or forever be a virgin]

That is cruel Saizen. That is truly cruel.

The two sisters nodded and all three went back to the training ground.

Koren instructed Issei to do the same energy distribution to his body. Issei did what he was told and covered his body with a strong aura of ki.

Koren charged at Issei and with a senjutsu infused punch, the strong aura that covered Issei's body was penetrated. He felt the urge to puke after a punch like that. So that's the power of senjutsu. He fell to his knees and clutched his stomach. The ability to disrupt a person's flow and damage his/her life span. A truly terrifying technique.

Koren soon explained that a way to defend against senjutsu is to have an unbreakable will and to naturally acquire ki from their surrounding without even noticing it. The user must create an unbreakable barrier of ki. The only way to strengthen that barrier was to have a strong will and resolve.

Issei listened to all this and finally stood up again.

"Can we continue?"

Koren and Kurona could already see his determination and resolve to get back to the living.

Kurona sat Issei down and told him to focus. This time on his surroundings. She told him to feel the flow of ki surrounding him. Senjutsu was based on life and nature. You must allow yourself to continue the flow of ki from your surroundings to your body. Make your body be one with the location you stand.

Issei could feel a rush of energy surrounding his body. He opened his eyes to see black space. He remained sitting down and focused even more. Opening his eyes again, he could see a red swirl around him. The vortex swirled around his body. The feeling he felt when it entered his body was amazing. He could only describe the feeling second to when he felt Rias's oppai. The feeling was like being reborn again.

Koren and Kurona watched with astonishment. They could already feel the immense ki he was able to produce. Small saplings grew around him. Issei became one with nature.

Issei opened his eyes again. His usual brown eyes were still there, but they also had a tint of red on them. He looked more serious and not the usual pervert he used to be.

Issei stood up and asked Koren to do the same attack on him again. Koren went back a bit and charged at Issei with a more powerful punch.

It made contact, but this time Issei merely flinched at the punch instead of falling to his knees.

Koren and Kurona were amazed. He did 6 months worth of training and grasped the concept in 5 hours. He certainly was a strong boy.

'I will make him mine.'

Kurona smiled.

'I'll beat my sister this time.'

Koren smiled too.

Powerful and ominous aura leaked from the two nekomatas as they said good job to each other. Issei could feel the killing intent both of the girls were emitting.

Yikes, I wonder what their problem is? Got any ideas Saizen?

[Partner, you seriously have no idea? I know that I can also be a pervert, but I still have to understand a maiden's heart, even though its hard enough to understand one part of it.]

So what's your answer?

[Never mind. Don't mind that comment I said. I'll just say it has something to do with you.]

With me? If two girls are like that because of me, I probably wouldn't want to get involved.

[face palm]

As they walked back to the school, Koren said to practice his defense everyday until he can make ki flow around him without doing too much focus. Versatility is part of keeping yourself in the battle.

Issei went back to the classroom to pick up his bag, but a girl stood there waiting.

"Issei-san, would you like to walk back to the dorms together?"

The afternoon light made her face a silhouette. Her long black hair was gently waving to the breeze that entered the small opening of the school's window.

"Oh course, Tsuki."

As the pair walked together on the path that led to the dorms, there was a small romantic atmosphere around them. The purple sun against the red moon created the perfect scenery for an orange horizon entering the night. The wind was blowing lightly against their faces.

"Hey Issei-san. I have question for you."

"What is it?"

"Do you have a special someone?"

Looking up to the sky, he pondered for a short while before saying

"Yes, I do."

Tsuki looked crest-fallen. She lifted her head again and said

"Does she like you?"

"For a long time. I've always loved her, but I could not convey those feelings for a long time. She felt those feeling much sooner than I did."

"Is that so?" _I wonder if I have a chance against his lover._

"Why do you want to know?"

"Oh I was just curious." _A lie._

They soon reached the crossroad that separated their dorms. They looked at each other for a while and Tsuki was first to say goodbye. Issei walked the other direction.

_I wonder if Issei still remember the kiss we had. I hope he doesn't go away. _

Tsuki's chest became warm and she felt her heart beat rapidly.

_Is this what people call 'love'?_

Could she have feelings for me? I should probably tell her, but that atmosphere certainly gave me feelings that I never felt, even if I was still with Rias. Those feelings… Were they real? Can I give them back to her?

[Partner… I may not be able to relate to your feelings, but I think your feelings are being created due to the void in your heart. It aches for the love your comrades gave you.]

… Is that so?

[I am only able to do this once, but I'll let you communicate with your friends back at in the living. One chance is all you have to fill the emptiness in your heart. Are you willing to take it for something in the past or embrace the present and accept these new emotions you gained. The new faces you've met and perhaps the new friends you've bonded. This decision will take time do not rush it. Tell me when you are ready.]

… A choice… A chance… To see them again… But to leave the ones that have helped me make my goal come true… A girl with feelings that can only compare to Rias…

Issei laid on his bed and laid his choices out. He still couldn't decide. In the end, he fell asleep from the fatigue of his training and the choices he now bears.

**What did you all think? Its rare for me to write a long chapter like this, but hey I felt generous. You can see the arc happening. The conflicted feelings and the feelings of some of the girls around him. I am not very decisive either, so you guys have to pick it. Which choice should Issei pick? Visit my profile for the poll. Remember, this will affect the rest of the story. Read and review it.**


	8. Sneak peek of Issei

**OK I was listening to the High school Dxd opening song, and I had a sudden spark of imagination. I listened to it a bunch of times so I can get the image of an epic battle coming up in the next few chapters. I just decided to let you guys get a small peek at Issei's most bad ass moment. It won't be written like this in the real chapter, but it will be similar. Warning this is spoilers, but not much.**

As Cera falls to the ground in defeat, Issei was the final member standing in the arena. The wind was blowing gently against the final battle.

Issei was at a disadvantage. It was five versus one. The odds were totally against him. It looks like this was going to be their defeat.

Crap, what am I going to do. These guys are too strong. It took all of us to beat just two of them.

[This is bad. If we get hit by their attacks we will be severely injured.]

I get that already. Fuck. We're already so close too. Satan-sama is right there watching us.

[Partner here comes one of them. Look out!]

Issei looked as the girl with the long samurai robe charged with her sword aiming for his heart. Issei side-stepped to the right and brought down his elbow on the opening she carelessly made.

The force of the impact made a crater with the girl lying in the center of it. She soon disappeared to a bright white light.

"Oh? You still have some strength, boy? That is a surprise, but it is time to end this."

Rolen gestured to her subordinates to finish off Issei. The remaining three disappeared from Issei's sight. The first girl appeared on Issei's right flank and slammed her fist on Issei's side with devastating force. This sent Issei flying towards the wall where the second girl appeared and executed a perfectly timed uppercut that changed Issei's direction to up. The final girl appeared. She had a sadistic smile on her face that matched her natural blonde hair. She brought down her heel down on Issei's chest and Issei plummeted to the ground.

His body was screaming at him to stop and stay down, but he stood up again. The pain he feels is excruciating. His body was shaking and it was a struggle to stand up.

"Well now, that just won't do. You should have just stayed down and let us win. You pathetic boy. You couldn't even protect that girl that stepped in front of you to take a blast from me. That black haired girl, what was her name again?

Rolen's words were like venom and it angered Issei. This was the same feeling when Asia died, but this time it was more intense. His emotions were getting more extreme inside him.

"Are you going to cry little boy? Did we strike a nerve? Ha, too bad. You don't have the strength to back up your petty emotions."

Rolen smiled and laughed at the pathetic sight of a battered boy. His uniform was ripped and he had many injuries all over his body. Her subordinates laughed at Issei and also managed to spit some insults as well.

"Aw, you even said you were going to beat us. Ha, you never had a chance. That girl that stepped forward to take Rolen-sama's blast was weak. She never had a chance against it."

This pushed Issei to the limits of his anger. He then stopped trembling. The girls looked at him curiously.

Saizen, can you do me a favor?

[What is it Hyodo-kun?]

Lets beat these bitches back. After what they said about Tsuki, I'm at my limit. So can you lend me power to beat them?

[I understand your anger and I will show them the terrifying power of the dragon]

Saizen's eyes flashed inside Issei's mind. The truly terrifying sight of an angered dragon was shown inside his mind and outside in the surface.

Issei's body started to glow, his head still down. Everyone's eyes watched the light that illuminated around his body.

"Oh are you going to do more of that healing crap? We can just bring it down again, so please take your time."

Rolen smirked at the sight.

"You think you can make fun of my friend that saved me? I'll take your words and shove them back down in your throats."

Issei's voice contained cold anger. He raised his head and they could see his eyes glowing with a golden light. His uniform suddenly changed and the voice that echoed through out the arena was heard.

"Balance breaker activated: Ultimate Crimson Reaper"

His clothing was transformed to a black and red cloak similar to the light weight balance breaker. The only difference was that a red helmet was on his head. The helmet looked like the upper half of a dragon's face. It covered the owner's face except the mouth and nose. The eyes shone through the helmet's eye holes. The upper jaw covered the face creating a shadow of mystery that shrouded Issei's face.

With a yell, Issei displayed the power of an angered dragon. The arena shook as a golden light swirled around Issei had a definite thickness in it.

The whole arena watched the sight displayed below. Satan stood from his balcony seat to see the only being to surpass his power.

They were all in awe at the sight of Issei. A golden dragon surrounded Issei's body with its head just above Issei's. Its teeth were bared and its eyes were filled with anger and power.

This was the power of Saizen and Issei. The Ultimate Crimson Reaper. Bow before their mighty power and fear it. The moment has finally arrived.

With this power, Saizen, we will beat them and win this tournament.

[Let's end this. I need to vent some anger out.]

Likewise.

With those final thoughts, Issei charged at his opponents, with a corona of energy just in front of him. His charge resembled a dragon charge with its mouth open. The immense power was immeasurable. His eyes and body were glowing with power as a final charge to victory was made. The end of this tournament shall end here and now.

**A totally epic moment, but I did say it was going to a major battle. Both before and after his transformation. So count on this chapter in the future. Oh and a piece of advice: Right when Rolen starts saying those insults, start playing Highschool Dxd's opening song. It gets epic if you listen to it while reading the story. I certainly did. I rushed just a bit, so point out my mistakes in your reviews. Thank you and see you next time.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello again. Previous chapter was nice huh, but sadly it was only a sneak peek. The real battle starts at Chapter 13 or 14 which I haven't posted yet. (So evil!) Anyway here is my gift to you all. Review and I'll send more.**

**The first battle**

Issei charged at the tree 15 meters with lightning speed. He wasn't even in balance breaker and he could move this fast. His punch made contact with the tree. A loud bang was released and the tree was uprooted and sent flying 10 feet away from its previous location.

[Nice job partner. You have gotten strong in the last few days.]

Thanks Saizen. The training program you gave me helped. I'm already excited for the first battle.

Koren and Kurona soon entered the area and could see the uprooted tree and a happy Issei. The pair smiled and called out to Issei.

"Issei, Cera needs us in the clubroom! Lets go."

"Coming!"

Once the members have settled down, Cera began her speech

"It looks like everyone trained hard. I'm so glad you all show so much dedication. Anyway, that aside, a squad has challenged us. This will be our first battle, so be prepared. This squad's rank is 10 levels ahead of ours. Do not, and I repeat, do not lower your guard."

Lena stood next to Cera and said

"Everyone, please meet us at the arena in 20 minutes. Make sure you have what you need for the battle. And also, good luck everyone."

Issei went back to his room and lied down for a bit. He was deep in thought of how strong this squad was to make Cera so serious. He shook his head and sat up on his bed.

If we win this, then I'm one step closer to reaching my goal. Are you ready Saizen?

[Yes, it has been a while since I've fought. Let us do our best, partner.]

Issei opened the door to his room and a young, raven-haired girl stood outside of the door.

"Oh Tsuki, hi there."

"Hi Issei-san. Are you going to your battle?"

Tsuki's hands were rubbing each other nervously. She didn't want to have eye contact with Issei. She kept fidgeting for a while, and then finally said

"G-good luck Issei-san."

"Thanks for the support Tsuki, I appreciate it."

Issei was about to turn and leave, when Tsuki grabbed his hand and spun him around, and gave him a kiss.

The warm feeling of Tsuki's lips captured Issei's attention. The soft red lips of Tsuki made him feel a warm feeling in his heart. One that was empty, but was slowly being filled. It felt like forever for both of them. The romantic scene of a girl and guy kissing while the purple sun and red sky create the scenery of sunset was recreated again.

Once the lips parted, Tsuki raced past Issei and fled the dorm. Issei could only stand there, amazed at her boldness. She reminded him of Rias's boldness, along with Asia-chan's caring personality. His mind quickly flashed him of the moments he spent with Rias.

Issei soon snapped out of his nostalgia and ran towards the arena. To return back to his home, wasn't such a far-fetched idea. He ran to the place where he will take the first step to where his wish shall and will be granted.

Issei entered the arena and walked towards the center of the circle where his squad awaited his arrival.

"Commencing dimensional teleportation."

The voice spoke from an unknown source, then in the next moment the world changed. The new location was a large, gladiator arena. The large brown rock towered the 14 contestants the occupy it. Large openings were closed by large, rusted metal gates.

The contestants stared at their opponents. Issei stared at his competition with great interest. The center of the group was a girl with long, blonde hair with aqua blue eyes. Her body was fit and healthy. Her curves show off her hips and tight waist. She wore a blue and white school uniform with a tie that rested on her large D-cup breasts.

He was excited to use his new and improve Dress-break on that girl. Oh voice in the sky please start the battle already.

"Fighters, prepare for battle."

Everyone went to their fighting poses. Issei put up his hands up to show pitch black gloves with a golden seal on the its back. Koren and Kurona had their ears and tail out. Momo took out her 2 red and brown guns, while Nene took out her shining, silver blade. The two had an unnatural sadistic look in their faces. The faces of eager battle maniacs. Lena stood there with her arms crossed under her breasts with eyes filled with confidence. Finally, there was Cera. Her hair flowed evenly to her body. The white tonfas on her hands were shining in the light. She wore a T-shirt that was tied behind her back and short jeans that showed off her light tan legs.

The block in the air counted down. 3...2...1

The bell rang and both sides charged at each other with killing intent against one another. A small cloud from behind both groups could show their amazing speed

Issei charged directly at the blond woman in front of him and she did the same at Issei. His fists started to glow with a power that no one can ever comprehend.

His fist hit the girl's belly and the seal that later was made created even more damage to her body. She floated in the air for a couple of seconds before being greeted by a roundhouse kick so kindly given by Issei to the face, which flipped her body forward towards the ground. She fell to the ground and stayed there for a few seconds before getting back up. It was obvious that she had to struggle to get up with her knees.

She spits a few blood droplets to the ground and wiping it off her mouth before lunging at Issei with her fists. The fist connected to Issei's chest. He was sent flying back a couple of feet, but with his now agile body, he flipped and touched the ground with his hand like one arm handstand and pushing himself up to his feet. He blocked the few blows coming at him, but some managed to break through his defenses and managed to give him a few injuries. The next punch she delivered threw him to the wall, creating a crack in the arena.

Dang that actually hurt. You feel that Saizen?

[That certainly was a powerful punch, best not get hit by it again.]

Agreed, but we need her to be vulnerable.

[Are you seriously thinking of that?]

A boy needs to fulfill her desires, no matter how immoral it is.

Issei extended his right hand and a small ball of energy formed. He then threw it at the girl. She thought it was harmless, until it made contact with her clothes. Her uniform was instantly ripped to shreds. Only a few pieces of her panties managed to cover up her intimate parts.

Issei had an instant nosebleed and fell backwards. No matter how much training he does, a girl's body is easily his weakness. He looked back up to see the blonde bishoujo cover her breasts with one arm and charged at Issei with her free hand. Issei flipped backwards and avoided her punch that buried into the ground.

I got to give props to her. She still fights even when she's naked. This made it more erotic.

[You got to admire her resourcefulness. She didn't break down like other girls do.]

I agree.

[Oh this is a good time to attack isn't it]

Not just yet. Let me admire her body for a sec.

[OK then. Lets savor the moment,]

Issei gets a nosebleed from the sweet body that crouched and struggled to get her right arm free.

The girl looked up, and to Issei's surprised, she was crimson like a rose. That made it even better. He fell backwards again.

She finally got her arm out and charged again, but with a flustered face, she seemed to lose concentration. Issei took this advantage and used his legs to sweep her feet off the ground. She fell and Issei caught her and carried her bridal style. She was deeply flustered.

"Um, this is awkward, so can you surrender? Your friends are already beaten."

The two looked to see the last of her team fall to the ground. His squad cheered and gave each other high-fives. They all turned to Issei and were waiting for Issei to finish his opponent.

The girl stuttered

"I-I-yield… On one condition…"

"What is it?"

"You have t-to k-kiss me. You n-need t-to take responsibility"

The other girls heard the request and they stared at Issei with demon eyes. They seem to say 'if you do it we will rip your soul apart'.

I'm going to regret this later.

[What are you thinking?]

A peck to the cheek?

[You'll still get a beating.]

I know, but I can run faster.

Issei whispered something to the blonde's ear and it made her close her eyes. Issei gave a quick peck to the cheek, but the girl turned her head, and gave a smooch right to the lips.

That sneaky girl!

Issei drew back quickly. She laid the girl down to the ground and ran as fast as his little perverted legs can take him.

As he was running, he heard the faint voice

"Winner, Cera squad."

He smiled at the announcement and continued running. The girls were trailing him with a demonic aura.

Later that day…

Issei was sitting down on the sofa of the clubroom with a many bruises on his face.

Kurona walked over and started to heal Issei. She also said for all the girls to hear

"Issei-san, I thought you were going to give me a congratulation kiss after the battle if we won."

"I neve-"

He was quickly cut off by Cera's voice

"YOU PROMISED HER WHAT?"

Lena's voice also was heard

"Oh Issei you're so cruel."

Momo and Nene said in unison

"Issei-senpai, you're so mean."

Koren said in a contained anger

"When did this happen?"

Kurona answered in an obvious voice

"It was in the forest. Duh!"

Issei was fearful for his life. He could already feel the large amount of demonic energy gathering in the clubroom. This won't end well for our hero.

To make matters worse, Kurona threw her head back to get the hair off her face and moved in for the kiss. Issei was mystified with her golden brown eyes and hot breath.

[Partner, do you want to die in hell?]

No, why?

[I then suggest that you stop what you are about to do and come up with a good excuse to leave the room.]

OK gotcha.

"Umm everyone I have something to say."

"What is it Issei-kun?"

Cera still looked freaking pissed off.

"Um, how should I say this… Bye!"

With those words he lunged towards the window and fell off the 2 story drop. He barrel-rolled and ran straight for his dorm.

[This certainly has been an exciting and erotic day, isn't it?]

I agree with you on that one, but hey, how long will this tournament take if there are 10,000 squads assembled.

[I've heard that the longest time this tournament went was about 3 weeks. So it will probably end very soon.]

Dang how powerful can some of these squads be?

[I don't know, but there has been rumors of a squad that has already defeated roughly 500 squads. They might be our biggest challenge.]

If we win then, then this tournament won't last at least one and a half week.

[That's roughly correct.]

Dang. To defeat 500 squads in the first 2 days of the tournament. That squad might have some powerful members.

Back at the clubroom…

Cera and Lena were sitting opposite of each drinking tea. After a few minutes of silence Lena finally spoke

"Cera, their squad has already defeated 500 others and we only defeated one. They really want to make their dominance known."

"I can't blame them for showing power. They are Satan's elite guard. I just hope we are able to win this year. Last year we were so close, but then they pulled 'him' in the battle."

"Yes. That certainly was a rough decision."

"Yes, do you still remember that scene."

Cera closed her eyes and nodded her head.

"The day I watched my loved one's soul die…"

**Major suspense there. I think this is by far my most erotic chapter ever. I still feel dirty from writing this and I took a shower after I submitted this. Anyway, here's a detail I forgot to put in cause I'm that lazy. Cera's loved one looks like Issei so you can tell the feeling she is experiencing when she saw Issei. Remember their first encounter? Just something I'd like to say since I won't be saying it for the duration of the story. Anyway, since that's done, review it and I will give you all a new chapter, hopefully tomorrow.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello again. I think that's going to be my intro from now on. I'll think of something good along the way. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I'm just going to say that this, this whole chapter is dedicated to Issei's weekend. I wonder what problems will arise for our hero?**

**An unexpected reunion**

The last of them fell to the ground. She wasn't pleased with the new squads this year. She turned around to meet another woman and said

"I'm quite disappointed. There seems to be no promising squads this year."

The taller woman said slowly

"Well I wouldn't be too sure… There is a squad that shows some potential."

"Oh? And who would they be?"

"A squad named after their leader. The Cera squad."

"Hmm… It seems that they are also our next target then."

"Do not take them lightly. Last year, our old squad nearly lost against them."

With those final words, she turned and disappeared into the wind.

Back in the arena…

Issei spun around to be met by a wooden staff to the stomach and a knee to the face. He flipped and hit the ground face first. He turned around and saw his opponent.

Her blue hair was tied to a ponytail, with fierce red eyes looking down on him. Her outfit was a traditional Chinese fighting gear. It was blue with gold designs at the edges. Her wooden staff was resting on her shoulders at the back of her head. She had a smirk on her face.

"Ha, did you really think I'll be beaten that easily by a little boy like you? That's pathetic. Go back home and study more on fighting than on girls' bodies."

Issei slowly got up and wiped the small trail of blood coming off the corner of his mouth and went to a fighting position.

"I won't be beaten by just that. I will win so I can meet Satan. You're just another obstacle for me to pass. I will win against you."

Issei declared his goal and charged with amazing speed at the girl. He went for a feint left hook. The girl took the bait and he flipped his body forward and over the girl. He grabbed her shoulders and used his momentum to throw the girl to the wall.

Saizen, use the seals to keep her at the wall so I can finish her off.

[Gotcha, once you release her the seals will activate and will neutralize her arms for a couple of seconds.]

Issei released her and she was sent flying towards the north wall. The seals appeared on her shoulders and pushed her deeper to the wall. Issei charged up his body for a charge attack. His fists burst to a dark crimson flame that stretched behind him to form a tail. He used the flames to instantly move forward. The speed that he took off was like a sonic boom. The wind howled and his flames roared towards his target like the sound of a dragon. He slowed just enough and kept back some of his power so he doesn't seriously injure her. He ended it with a punch that had a mediocre amount of power, but just enough to bring his opponent down.

She fell of the wall and crashed to the ground. She was out cold as her body was illuminated with a white light and she soon disappeared from the battlefield.

Cera and Kurona were the only ones that were still present in the arena. The rest were beaten by their opponent and currently were in the infirmary. Cera had her usual clothing for battle, but some parts of it were ripped like in the hips, the shoulder, and even the top of her breasts. Kurona looked even worse. Her robe was ripped off up to her knees, she had some wounds on her body. The most revealing part was her chest. The only thing that covered her chest was her long black hair.

Issei was looking at them with lecherous eyes. He was smiling at them with the most perverted fantasies he can conjure up in his mind.

"Hehehe…"

The two girls looked at Issei with slight confusion before Kurona stepped forward and grabbed Issei's right arm and pressed her chest towards it.

"Looks like this is our 15th win isn't it? Issei-san, I think this is a good time for that kiss, don't you think?"

Cera was seriously pissed off. She grabbed Issei's left arm and yelled in a cute, whining voice

"Nooo, he's mine Kurona. You have no permission to take him. I am the leader of our squad so my orders are absolute, so take your hands off my- er I mean our champion…Yeah your champion."

Kurona was so cute when she puffed her cheeks in defeat and anger. She slowly let her grip lessen on Issei's arm and walked away in defeat. Her black cat ears and tail drooped as she walked to the gate.

Issei and Cera were left in the arena, and when Issei was about to move, Cera stopped him with her grip. When Issei turned around to see what was up, he saw Cera's face all red. She tightened her grip and pulled him closer.

"Umm, Cera, I think we should go back and celebrate in the clubroom. We can catch up with the others there. So can you let go?"

Issei didn't seem to understand the atmosphere. Cera looked up at Issei with her gentle emerald eyes. She had a childish face on.

"I-I don't want to go to the clubroom yet… Can we stay like this for a few more minutes?"

Cera kept hugging Issei's left arm like it was a soft teddy bear. Issei calmly looked down at her as she hugged it with great pleasure similar to a young girl.

A blue glow suddenly appeared in front of the pair and Lena materialized. She didn't look to happy. She stomped her way towards Issei and Cera with her cheeks puffed.

"Cera, what did I say about Issei? I told you I will treat his…injuries, and you hold him up."

Cera wasn't very pleased either since her moment with Issei was ruined, right when she was about to move in for the final piece of her plan. She whined

"But Lenaaa, a few minutes couldn't hurt, please? Besides Issei was enjoying it, right Issei?"

"Uh, heh, about that. I was actually planning to get my injuries treated, but I had to wait until you stopped hugging my arm."

Issei did like the feeling on his arm, but with the constant fan service being dished out almost every hour of every day, it seemed like he can control his urges; just for a little bit.

The trio teleported back to the clubroom where everyone was waiting patiently. Issei sat down on the sofa and took off his school jacket and shirt. The girls looked at his body with great interest and a trace of lust. His well toned abs and chest were gorgeous, while his arms were large with muscle. This was the first time that everyone could see Issei's body. He looked like a model instead of a high school boy.

Lena put her palms on Issei's back and a faint green glow appeared. His wounds slowly healed, and before long, was fully healed.

Issei put his clothes back on and also ended every girl's little fantasy with Issei. Issei got up and took his bag, saying goodbye to the lustful eyes of every girl in the room. It gave him chills on his spine.

He walked back to his dorm relieved that tomorrow was the weekend. He didn't see Tsuki anywhere, so he guessed that she was back at her dorm. The road back to his room was silent.

Issei woke up to see the sunshine pierce his window's clear glass. It was the weekend, so Issei decided to go back to training and improve his fighting style as well as his balance breakers. Saizen yawned in his mind

[Good morning Hyodo-kun.]

Morning Saizen. Its time to go back to training. Let's go!

[Right, but not for too long. Your body will be strained if you do it too long. How about we explore the city after about 2 hours of training? I want to see some sights in hell.

OK that sounds good.

Issei went to get showered and dressed. He wore a light gray jacket and jeans. He opened the door and stormed off to the training grounds.

Issei arrived at the training grounds was about to activate his Sacred gear, when Saizen said

[Hyodo-kun, I sense a disturbing presence in the sky.]

Issei looked up to see the sun being hidden by the moon. An eclipse was about to happen. He was confused, what was the presence then?

I don't feel anything.

[An eclipse. This is bad, my powers will go out of control for a short while. I suggest not using my Sacred gear form for a while, at least until the eclipse fades away.]

That shouldn't be too long since eclipses only last for about 8 minutes.

[Not in hell, they last for one whole day.]

I guess we can't train. I'll just meditate then.

Issei sat down and closed his eyes and focused on his surroundings. The wind was lightly blowing and he could also hear the soft rustle of the trees around him. The grass was gently blowing underneath his body. He suddenly felt a small pang of pain and when he opened his eyes he saw that he was lying down on the ground. He sat up to see that he wasn't in hell anymore.

He was sitting on a sloped surface and the river was at the bottom. He stood up and walked up to the level ground again, when he saw the Occult research club about 100 feet away from where he was standing. They were all sitting on a patio and were silently drinking tea, poured by Akeno-san. Issei ducked under the slope and talked to Saizen

What is going on? I thought I was supposed to be at hell, not in the world of the living.

[This is bad. Remember the talk we had about talking to your friends for a couple of moments?]

What about it?

[I might have accidentally sent your consciousness to the world of the living. Your body is safe in hell. It is still meditating, but since we are at the world of the living, this could be a good time to talk to your friends. I have no control right now so this could end in an instant or could keep going until the eclipse disappears.]

This is kind of bad, since I'm still not ready to face them. And by the way, what is the date today?

[April 24, 2012]

Its been 3 months after my death. Oh this is seriously bad. I can't just pop up and say to them, 'Hi guys I'm back after 3 months of my death, and now I'm just here to say I'm going back to hell'. I'll cause them more heartache than before.

Kiba and the others were silently drinking tea, when he felt a presence near the river. It was a very familiar feeling. He looked at Buchou and the others. They didn't feel the presence at all. The feeling of curiosity was slowly growing until Kiba says to Buchou

"Buchou, may I please be excuse? I need to go to the river and clear my mind for a while."

"OK, you are free to do so.

Rias didn't seem to mind, so Kiba went towards the river, when he saw a brown speck of hair and a pair of eyes. He walked even faster, the presence getting stronger as he walked closer to the river.

Issei saw Kiba walking towards the river and started to panic. He ducked down again and said to Saizen

What do I do, what do I do?

[Jump into the river.]

Are you nuts? I'll drown if I stay there too long. Just because my body isn't here doesn't mean it won't feel the sensation of drowning.

[You have an artificial body here. It is similar to your body back in hell. So jump in the river, or do you have a better idea?]

Umm, how about run?

[Really? That's the best you could come up with? It makes my idea smart.]

Well I can propel myself at a much faster speed than Kiba and with the seals I'll be able to boost myself even faster. How is that for a good idea?

[Fine, fine. Just get ready. He's getting closer.]

Kiba could see the brown hair more clearly as he neared this person, but suddenly a large burst of energy made the person move to the right. The rest of the Gremory group also felt the burst of power. They rushed towards Kiba and asked

"What was that?"

"Did you see who or what that was, Kiba?"

Buchou and Akeno-san were looking at him questionably.

"I think it was a person spying at us. He moved was moving over there."

He pointed to the right towards the bridge.

"I was about to see who it was, but he moved before I got a closer look."

"Lets follow our mysterious visitor and make him talk."

The group sprinted toward Issei's direction.

[Partner, I think we have a big problem.]

What is it?

[Look behind you.]

Issei turned around to see the whole group running after him. Akeno-san and Rias were flying. They were gaining on him.

Saizen, can you materialize a hat or hood that can cover my face?

[Sure thing.]

A hood formed over his head along with a red and brown jacket similar to his own back in his dorm. He kept running, but the two girls were getting near him. He did a risky move then. He activated his Sacred gear and used the seal on his own hand that propelled him farther from the two girls. He was resisting the urge to stop and hug them. He couldn't just appear and disappear after they see him for a few moments.

A blast of energy tripped him up and made him stumble. The group stopped just a few meters away from him. They all looked ready to fight. Zenovia had Ascalon and Kiba had his demonic sword. Rias and Akeno-san were holding orbs of energy in their palms ready to shoot.

"Who are you and why were you spying on us?"

Rias shouted at the stranger.

No response.

"Uncooperative eh? Well then if you don't speak now, I will destroy you from where you stand."

Issei was needed to be careful or else he might reveal his identity. He had no choice, but to use the Lightweight Crimson Reaper to escape.

Saizen, can you focus your energy and let me go to balance breaker?

[Sure, but it won't always turn out what you want.]

His body started to illuminate and his clothing changed to the red and black cloak of the Lightweight Crimson Reaper.

A voice was heard when he transformed

"Balance breaker: Lightweight Crimson Reaper."

The others looked surprised. They were facing a boy with a balance breaker Sacred gear. Kiba also changed his sword to its balance breaker form.

[Hyodo-kun, its time to move. We cannot fight them.]

I know. That's why I have this balance breaker on. Issei took a step back and disappeared from their sight, before reappearing 20 meters away.

"Fast…"

Zenovia and Kiba were amazed at the speed. The stranger had no intention to fight, only to escape. They will not let that happen.

The pair charged along with Buchou and Akeno-san.

[Partner, they won't let you escape. We must fight them now.]

But you said a minute ago-

[Forget what I said. If you don't want them to figure out your identity, then fight them. NOW!]

Tsk, no choice then.

Issei lowered his back and jumped forward at Zenovia and Kiba. He clotheslines them, causing them to fall backwards. He didn't like to fight his own friends, but to let them believe that he was dead for a little while longer, was better than causing them even more heartache from seeing him in one minute then gone in the next.

Rias and Akeno-san shot a powerful combination of Rias's power of energy and Akeno-san's holy lightning. Issei blocked it with one hand. Rias and Akeno-san's face were painted with shock. A boy about their age can block that attack.

Issei finally spoke

"Please, I don't mean any harm. I just want to leave. I won't attack anymore, but please let me go."

"How can we trust you? You could be part of Hades's spies."

Kiba spat the words at Issei.

"Please, I'm not a spy. Just please let me go."

This time Rias spoke

"On one condition, remove your hood."

Crap, what do I do?

[I don't know.]

Thanks for the help oh wise dragon.

[Hey, I'm out of ideas. They have you cornered. Either fight or remove the hood. Your choice.]

Issei thought for a moment before reaching towards his hood. He slowly removed it from his head.

Suddenly, a shout came from behind them.

"Oi oi, what is with the ruckus?"

It was Azazel. He was running towards them. Issei stopped from removing his hood.

"What is going on here?"

He looked up to Rias for the answer.

"That boy was watching us before running away in quite a hurry."

"Ah is that so? Hey boy, where you going?"

Issei was quiet for a while then answered

"I'm going back to hell."

"Hell? Hahaha, seriously where are you going?"

"Like I've said, hell."

"I'm serious, where are you going?"

Azazel wasn't amused and spread his 12 black wings. He charged at Issei with enough power to only knock him out. Azazel knew this, but he underestimated the boy when he sidestepped from the charge and placed his hand on his back. Azazel was pulled to the ground with extreme force.

"Ugh. You got some fighting power kid. Want to join us? We need a new member, unless you already have an alliance."

Rias screamed in the air

"No! No one is going to replace Issei and that's final. He won't replace him even if you force me to change him!"

Issei could feel her despair. He stood straight and said

"I really appreciate your loyalty and love to me…Rias."

Rias and the others looked at him with confusion. He then took off his hood.

"Its me. Hyodo Issei."

He smiled at their disbelief as they see him, perfectly healthy and, as far as they know, alive. Everyone stood stone still to see their friend back from the dead.

**Phew that was a really long chapter, at least for me. A good cliff hanger isn't it? I won't stray from the chapter story line. The next chapter is brief of their meeting. A few talking here and there, and then poof he is back. Like it? Hate it? Needs work? Put it in your reviews. I'm so evil for ending it there. Anyway peace everyone, till we see each other in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello again! I was reading through the reviews and I was really amazed. I almost made a fan girl scream. Anyway to thank you all for your support, here is the next chapter. I will try to upload daily since I have some free time. I put some patterns due to a request. Hope you like it. Review as well.**

**The approaching storm**

Issei stood in the middle of the group. His hair was the same, his body looked much slimmer and well proportioned. The Gremory group and Azazel stood quietly until Asia broke the silence.

"I-Issei-san? Is that you?"

She walked slowly towards him. She looked dizzy and was clumsily walked towards him. It felt like a dream to Asia, to see him again. She grabbed to his cloak and felt his face. It was really him. Tears slowly fell down her beautiful eyes and hugged Issei.

"Issei-san, Issei-san *sob* you're back. You're actually *sob* back."

She coughed the few words she could say and buried her face into Issei's chest. Issei hugged Asia back, but he muttered into her ear.

"I'm not yet…alive."

Issei removed her face from his chest to see her eyes denying what he had just spoken. He grabbed Asia's shoulders and gently pushed her off. He turned around to face the rest of the group. They looked at him intently. Their eyes were filled with shock, but still calculating.

Azazel stepped forward slowly and said

"Why should we believe that you are Hyodo-kun? He died 3 months ago and we could not bring him back to life. After 3 months of knowing you were dead and then suddenly popping out of nowhere saying you're back. Do you think we are fools!"

Tsk. They won't believe that its really me. Saizen, what do I do?

[Huh, oh yeah the situation. Right uhh try negotiating?]

Think of a better idea.

[Fine, fine, fine. Give me a few minutes. Stall them for now.]

Better hurry. Azazel is getting angry.

Issei stood there calmly taking in Azazel's question. On the outside he was calm and collected, but in the inside he was getting nervous. He needed to find a way to distract them.

"OK, then what do I do to prove that I am Issei?"

"Show us your Welsh dragon scale mail."

Uh oh. The situation is getting worse. Any ideas yet?

[Got one. RUN!]

Oh wow, thanks for telling me a good plan.

[In your state, you are easily outnumbered, plus the fact you don't have that Red Dragon Emperor with you anymore. To make matters even worse is that they are your friends. If you actually fight them, then you will easily be dispatched. I won't be able to help since the eclipse is still on for about 3 hours.]

I can't run for 3 hours. Its going to make me tired and they would eventually catch up.

[Don't forget your senjutsu training. You are able to recover your stamina through your surroundings. I will help increase it overtime.]

I don't want to run anymore, Saizen. I want to face them.

[I can understand, but please think of it logically. There is a chance they won't believe you. They will attack you without hesitation. Do you want to be struck down by your own allies?]

You make a good point… Alright, I'll use Dress-Break on Rias and Akeno-san. Once their distracted from that, then activate the seals on my feet and we can have a heads start.

[Good enough. I haven't seen bare boobs for a long time.]

I agree.

Issei faced Azazel confidently and closed his eyes. He made some light using his balance breaker. Right when they were about to believe him, he shot an orb of red energy at the 2 girls and it exploded, ripping their clothes to smithereens. The confusion was as he expected. They all turned around to see if they were alright.

Issei's feet was then covered by Saizen's dragon insignia. He was launched in the air at least 400 feet up. He focused power beneath his feet and soon, a dark, crimson flame roared underneath his feet. He was flying! He didn't have time to celebrate this new ability. The group finally figured out his plan. They faced him and launched to dispatch their trickster enemy. He looked at Asia one last time. Her face still believed it was the real Issei. He showed Asia his smile one last time, before turning and blasted away from her group.

Issei burst through the air in high-speeds. The wind in his hair and face felt great. Now how do you steer this? He kept moving forward with no sign of stopping. The flames roared of power as he sped through the river, leaving a large wave of water. He pushed his legs forward for a moment, hoping to stop. He was then stationary for a while in the air, scanning his surroundings. There was no sign of the Gremory group, so he was far away enough to relax. He lowered his body down on the ground, but when he did, a sword came flying across the water and scratched the side of his face.

Kiba stood on the other side of the river, sword up and ready. The two boys stood and faced each other. Kiba's eyes revealed hesitation, knowing that he could actually be attacking his own comrade. Issei had to be careful, if he actually has to fight Kiba, then its best to drawback his power.

"Yo Kiba. How's life being the prince of the school? It should be more peaceful since I'm not there peeping on girls anymore."

"Yeah, it is more peaceful. The hentai trio finally broke up and its calm then on… Too calm for my taste."

"Yeah, I guess. Well, see ya."

"No. If you are really Issei, then why won't you come back with us? We can convince Azazel that its really you. Just please, come back with us."

Issei shook his head, smiling.

"I will, but not at this moment. When the time comes, I will comeback and explain everything. Goodbye for now… Oh and Kiba, tell Saji and Vali I said hi."

"Wait Issei-sa-"

Issei's feet were glowing again. He launched himself in the air and disappeared. All he heard was the sonic boom he left.

Saizen, how long until the eclipse is gone?

[We have 5 minutes.]

OK then, it looks like we'll be able to relax for now.

[Yes I agree.]

Issei landed, actually for the right term, crashed to a tree. His body was fading from this world. He opened his eyes to see the red sky again. He stood up and looked around, it looks like the eclipse has finally gone down.

Saizen, looks like we won't be able to go explore the city now.

[Actually. The eclipse ended far earlier than I expected. We still have about 8 hours left.]

But, I thought you said I had 5 minutes left. I thought you meant the whole day was up in 5 minutes.

[You asked the eclipse, not the day. Be more specific next time.]

Sigh, anyway, we can still explore then. I'll go ask one of the girls to guide me through the city.

[So, like a date?]

…Yeah I guess.

[Sweet.]

As Issei walked towards the school, he asked Saizen

Saizen, if you were human again, what age are you now depending on your mind?

[If I was a human again. My age would probably be 17. It's the way I would like it. I don't want to be all of that wise crap. Its fun to be young, but I still have some wisdom.]

OK, thanks for that.

Issei opened the door to the room and saw that everyone was there, energetic as usual.

Lena sipped her tea and then looked up

"Issei-kun, what are you doing here? I thought you were training."

"I did. I just finished and I wanted to explore the city. I was hoping that one of you girls will guide me…"

With a slightly red face, he continued

"I guess you can also consider it a date."

This captured everyone's attention. They immediately stood up and grabbed Issei saying things like

"I can show you some places for couples."

"We can go to the movies and go around the city and go to the movies."

"I can show you to some…private places."

Issei was quite surprised with the reaction he received. He smiled.

Lena chimed in

"Issei, I'll gladly escort you around the city. We will take my family's limousine."

"Oh wow, thank you very much, Lena-senpai."

"I'll gladly help my little junior with anything he needs."

The others looked defeated when Issei chose Lena over the rest of them. Issei wondered why Cera didn't shout out as well. He looked over the desk where Cera was sitting to see her slumped on her seat and drooling over a magazine.

"Cera-senpai, what are you reading?"

"Oh uhh, nothing you need to know."

She went back to drooling to her little magazine, before Lena snatched it and looked over the contents. Her face grew a bright crimson. Cera looked at her with an embarrassed face. Issei walked over to see what the magazine revealed. He snatched it out of Lena's hand and looked over it. He saw many pictures of him in battle. His many attacks and poses where he hit. It was like a scrapbook of him. There also was a section where there was nothing, but body shots of him.

Issei looked over it for a while, rolled it up and hit Cera's head. She had a teary face on while clutching her green head. Issei knows that he is perverted, but for a girl to be perverted like him is unacceptable. He put the magazine in the trash and grabbed Lena's hand to explore the city. Lena's face grew even more red, knowing that Issei grabbed her hand. 'He' grabbed her hand.

A sleek black limo arrived at the entrance of the school gate. They entered the limo to find it filled with every commoner would want. A nicely furnished inside. The seats were black leather. There was a cooler in the middle of the limo. It felt like Issei was at the lap of luxury.

[Oh wow. This is nice.]

Yeah. Lena must be a princess if she has access to this.

They were driven to the train station, where they entered the crowded train. Issei and Lena were forced to push into each other. Lena's boobs pushed against his chest. They were extremely soft and nice. He looked at Lena closely. She was wearing her school uniform. The red and brown uniform was quite nice and matched her red hair. The V-shaped neck was a bit more revealing than it was intended. A brown tie was resting on her nice white and pink breasts. Her red flowing hair stretched down to her waist. Her brown eyes were enchanting. The train got even more crowded. They were pushed against each other that they could feel each other's breathing. Lena's heart was beating rapidly. This was a lucky moment for her. She finally found someone who does not take advantage of her because of her money. She felt real happiness for once.

The train stopped to their destination, the shopping district. They looked around to see what they could do. Lena grabbed Issei's arm and directed him to a shop. He went along since she is supposed to be his guide. They went to a movie theater to watch the newest movie out. It turns out that the newest movie was a romance movie.

The pair watched the love scene with some intensity. Issei watched it normally, while Lena was fantasizing about her and Issei. She let out a sigh that shows that she was enjoying her fantasy.

After the movie, they went to some shops that sold food. They shared a yogurt together. Lena was doing the feeding for Issei.

"Say 'ahh' Issei."

"Ahh."

She put a spoonful of yogurt into his mouth. He smiled, when Lena saw a speck of yogurt on his cheek. She used her finger to wipe it of and put in her mouth. The sight looked like an average date.

They went to a few stores and looked around. Issei didn't have this much fun since the time when he met… Reynalle. That fallen angel…who was his first girlfriend. The first girl he actually felt like he belonged. Issei's heart still had a piece of Reynalle. She's gone now, but it seems like she'll never be gone in his heart. Lena looked much like her. It seems that she is changing his heart.

He snapped out of the nostalgia he was experiencing and escorted Lena back to the train station. Their 'date' actually went very fast. Their 8 hours were up and it seems like Lena had as much fun as Issei.

They returned to the school where they went back to the clubroom where everyone was waiting. Issei and Lena looked at the group. It seems like a new squad has challenged them. It was written all over their faces, but it seems it was something even more.

"What happened?"

"It seems that Satan-sama's elite guard has finally challenged us, and also, Lena will not be able to participate."

Cera started with a low voice.

"Why can't she participate?"

"Her parents told Satan-sama to prevent her from participating. She was the heir to their fortune and company, so it was natural for her not to join."

"But what about her previous battles?"

"Her parents didn't care since they were no big deal, but now it is. This is the elite guard. They did not want to let harm the future heir."

Issei turned around to see Lena look down on the ground. Small droplets of tears were cascading her cheeks and dropping gently to the floor. Issei walked towards her and gently tilted her head up. She was crying lightly and her words were easy to understand.

"My parents *sniff* always do this to *sniff* me. They never let me *sob* participate in any of the final battles."

"We have a replacement for Lena, though it does pain me to say that, but we needed it."

Cera gestured towards the young girl standing next to her. The sunlight covered her face, but long black hair instantly revealed her identity.

"Hi Issei-san."

"Tsuki, hey."

"I assume you know each other by the way you greeted each other. I asked her to be our new member. Lena, are alright with this?"

"Yeah, I'm alright with her. She seems like a nice girl."

She finally stopped sobbing, but her eyes still showed sadness. Issei couldn't stop, but feeling sorry for her. The life of a rich princess was even more strict than a normal person's. He already experienced it with Raiser.

Issei closed his eyes and collected his thoughts, and then opened them. He knew this day would come.

The final battle has arrived at last. Issei's final struggle against his death. The obstacle that will determine his wish.

Cera's squad vs. Satan's elite guard. Two teams, one winner. It will be decided tomorrow at the arena.

**Phew this took me so long. I worked on this till 1:00 a.m., and I started at 6:30 p.m. I did my best on trying to finally introduce the final battle in this arc. The next few chapters will be released in a few days. I need to take a few days break. I hope you enjoyed his little weekend date. I didn't want fan service since it just makes me feel so dirty. I'll add some more fan service in the final chapters since it's a battle. What's a good battle without having a few clothes ripped apart. Please review this. Give me the praise or constructive criticism I need to finish off this story strong.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello once again! OK this chapter is the first of the final 3 chapters. They are somewhat long, but they are still exciting. I'm sorry I couldn't update, I had lots of projects holding me back from school. Anyways, enjoy and I'll see you in at the end.**

**The dragon's spirit**

Issei's legs shook, knowing the danger ahead. The final battle to make his wish come true. It wasn't so far from him, but this was Satan's elite guard. They wiped out nearly half of the squads that were participating. Who knows how crazy their power must be.

[Hyodo-kun, its time to go now.]

Yeah! Let's win this Saizen, then we can go back to the world of the living.

[I agree.]

He ran towards the arena. The battlefield they were going to fight in was different. It was large, much like the old arena's used for gladiator fighting. The large bronze walls loomed over him as he approached the structure. Dark clouds started to clawed its way towards the arena. A truly terrifying sight for those ready for battle.

He entered the long, dark hallway towards the center of the arena. He exited to see a brilliant white light. When his vision cleared, he saw an arena filled with many people eager to see this spectacle. Issei looked around, this was far larger than any of the previous battlegrounds. It was only dirt and large stone walls that surrounded him. He looked to the other side of the arena to see a balcony that was occupied by Lena, her mother, and father. She looked much like a princess with her shining red dress and braided hair.

Issei looked to the other balcony next to theirs. A man in a blood-red suit was seated there. His black hair was combed neatly and a wicked smile on his face. Black eyes that were piercing as if they could look at your soul. Issei knew that the man he was watching was Satan.

He continued walking towards his members. They were wearing their usual clothing, but they were as nervous as Issei was. He arrived and soon, he could take a glimpse of Satan's guard. The leader it seems was the woman that had a dark-purple hair similar to Akeno-san's. She had has icy blue eyes, and was wearing what looks like an ordinary school girl outfit. The top was blue and her skirt was white. The girl to her right looked like the next in command. She had blue hair, green eyes, and glasses. She wore the same outfit as her leader. She was about the same height as Issei. The next one wore a white robe. She looked like a samurai. The green hair was tied to a pony tail and her dark emerald eyes looked relatively calm. The next girl had orange red hair. It was somewhat messy and it reached to her waist. She had brown eyes that seemed eager to fight. Her outfit looked much like a thief. She had a holster on her side so her weapon was gun. The next two looked like twins. Their matching black hair and purple eyes could easily seduce any man they meet. Their small loli bodies were clothed in a black school uniform. The final girl was a blonde woman. She looked like a princess. The golden curls and blue eyes made her an ideal girl. She looked similar to Ravel.

He stood there examining his opponents. He was trying to stay calm against these girls, but he couldn't take off his eyes off their chest. They were nice and large. They looked really soft. He was wondering if, there was an opportunity, he could grope them as an early victory.

Satan stood up and walked forward shouting,

"Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome all of you to the 32nd annual Battle Royale. 10,000 squads participated in this event and now these last two remaining teams are here to settle the final battle. We hope you all have an exciting time, and to the winners of this battle, you will each have one wish granted to you. The final battle is here! Let us start!"

The crowd let out a thunderous cheer. All were eager to see these two powerful squads to battle. They were anticipating the countdown and the inevitable battle.

A floating block appeared in the sky and the numbers counted down. Issei's team and their opponents got ready. They all shifted to their battle positions. The countdown continued.

3...2...1...Begin!

In an instant both teams charged at each other. They closed the distance fairly quick. A large shockwave erupted as the teams collided. A large amount of power was released in a few seconds.

Issei was up against the girl with glasses. She was using her hands and feet, so it was an even fight. She charged at Issei and attempted a kick to the head. Issei ducked, but she quickly followed it up with a straight kick to Issei's chest, pushing him back. She wasn't finished though, she went on with a right hook. Issei blocked the punch and he pulled her towards him and shot a punch towards her stomach. She was stunned at the hit. Saizen managed to use his void skills to nullify the girl's body by a few seconds, giving Issei a follow up hit. He kicked her into the air and charged up a punch. His arm was covered by a swirling, gray wind. He charged towards the girl's falling body and connected his punch to her back. The wind howled as it swirled and ripped her clothing to shreds. She was sent flying to the nearest wall and she was engraved into it.

Giga Impact: Wind Ripper.

Issei watched the huge crater in the wall. The smoked cleared and he saw the girl standing as if nothing happened. She merely dusted herself off and looked at Issei intently. She said nothing and closed her eyes. In a flash she was gone, and in the next a foot was planted on the side of Issei's head. He was sent flying toward the wall when she appeared again and clotheslines him with her arm. Issei fell to the ground with an excruciating feeling on his neck. She looked down on him with her shining glasses and picked him up. She smashed him against the wall and a large boom exploded as Issei's body was planted into the wall. He spat out blood and looked at her again. She was smiling… She smashed Issei against the wall again, but he went in much deeper. She finally let go and Issei's body crashed to the ground.

Elsewhere in the battle field…

Tsuki took out her silver scythe and swung it upwards at her opponent. She missed again and again. The blonde girl was too fast and she expertly dodged her slices. Cera soon came to her aid and managed to hit the girl, knocking her off balance. Tsuki took this opportunity and strike her. She muttered

"Half-Moon Blade Dance."

Her eyes shined iridescent red and her movement increased tremendously. She swung her scythe upwards, launching her opponent into the air, followed it up with a kick to the stomach and grabbed her scythe with only left hand and swung it. The girl was sent back flying a few meters, but when she got up, she didn't seem to take damage. She merely smirked and charged at Tsuki with great speed. She was a blur to Tsuki, which made her lower her guard trying to figure out where she might strike, but she appeared next her and smashed her right thigh to Tsuki's flank and made her tumble to the ground. She could feel devastating pain coming from her left hip. It burned as well. She looked up to see her approaching with a smile on her face.

Cera fought the leader with great intensity. Her opponent dodged each of her attacks and fought back with a long slender whip. She smashed the whip to the ground where Cera stood and an tremble would be released. She cracked the whip at Cera's direction. It barely reached Cera, but a large shockwave blasted when the crack of the whip was heard. She was blown back a couple of feet from her opponent. She was going to have a hard time trying to get in range for her to get any hits. These girls were crazy strong.

Nene crossed swords with the samurai and moved at incredible speed, much faster than Kiba and Zenovia. Their swords sang through air with incredible speed and power. Their swords sent sparks in the air and it screeched through the arena. Nene and her opponent pushed each other back. They raised their sword and charged again. Their swords clashed once and they were behind each other. They stood still for a moment and after a second's delay, Nene had a scratch on her cheek, while the girl had a rip in her cheek. Nene knew she was up against a powerful opponent. No could match her speed, but Momo. She turned around to face her opponent again, her enemy did the same. Their swords rested on one hand. Both were waiting on who will make the first move. Both made a slight motion and suddenly they were gone, back in battle, hidden by their speed.

Momo shot 5 rounds at the red-headed girl with precise accuracy. One bullet only grazed her while the others missed. The girl was running on the wall and she shot 4 rounds at Momo. She dodged the bullets with ease. Momo shot 2 bullets that had a phoenix marked on their side and the bullets roared through the air as they resembled a charging phoenix. The girl jumped over the bullets and shot a bullet at Momo that had a snowflake on its side. The bullet missed Momo, but the ground froze and Momo's feet were frozen to the ground. The girl blew the smoke off her gun and aimed her. She pulled the trigger.

Koren and Kurona worked together as they fought the twins. All four fighters were nekomatas. They hit each other with devastating force and senjutsu infused punches. Koren jumped to the air next to Kurona and she grabbed her feet and jumped to the air as well. She flipped twice before throwing Koren at the twins. Koren's body was moving at extreme speeds while her fists were outstretched. The twins reacted with a powerful combination. The first girl slid under Koren's body and used her feet to kick Koren up in the air where her sister appeared and roundhouse kicked her body. Koren tumbled to the ground where Kurona ran towards her. She slowly got up and rubbed the few drops of blood away from her mouth. These twins were in par with their abilities. A few seconds were a stalemate until the battle resumed between the 4 girls.

Back to Issei…

He was almost unconscious, but he managed to get up. Those hits were wearing his body down. Issei stood up slowly while the girl was watching him. She had some tremendous strength on that body. Issei activated his Sacred gear and a brilliant light illuminated his fists and black gloves with a dragon insignia formed. He charged at her again, and managed to get some hits on her. They were battling it out with only fists. Issei remembered his fight with Sairaorg-san, but the only difference is the power. This girl was far stronger than Sairaorg-san and faster. Issei hits were blocked, but he also blocked her attack.

Dang, I can't get a single punch in. Should I use Dress-break?

[Why not? Give the audience some entertainment. It might get you some support.]

Alright.

Issei extended his hand and a small beam shot at the girl. It grazed her clothes since she dodged it. Issei already had her. He closed his hand and yelled

"Dress-break!"

Her clothing was ripped to shreds. Issei's prediction was actually correct. She broke down and covered her body. She was getting teary-eyed. She looked at Issei and bawled her eyes out, while saying between sobs

"Ahh, I'm exposed. I'll never have a lover now! Ahh!"

She looked at Issei again with new determination. She stood up, still covering herself and said to Issei

"You win this time, but after this battle, you must take…responsibility… *blush* for what you have done. I won't let you escape if you do not fulfill your duty."

"Eeeh?"

She was blushing like a rose. She spoke to the air and declared

"I yield. I lose this battle."

She looked back at Issei and gave a him a stare. She winked once before she disappeared in a bright, blue light.

Issei stood there dumb-founded. He attracted another girl. This is going to be troublesome to the others. He saw Tsuki being approached by a girl in the distance and rushed to her aid. He moved fast enough to connect his wind ripper to the girl's left flank and send her flying.

He stood over Tsuki and said

"You ok?"

"Ahh yeah, I have this pain in my hip though. I can't move since it hurts really bad."

"Don't worry, I'll help you up."

Issei focused on his surrounding and touched Tsuki's hip. A green light appeared on his hand. Saizen was helping with the flow of energy since a devil, who isn't nekomatas, isn't able to do such a skill.

Tsuki's hip was healed to only sore. She stood up again and grabbed her scythe. The pair turned and faced their opponent. She was watching them with disgust in her gaze. She said nothing, and lunged at them. Issei countered her attempt by going running toward her, then turning 180 degrees and did a front flip. His foot had a strong impact on her chest and she floated in the air for a short while. Issei grabbed her legs and threw her towards Tsuki. Tsuki figured out what he was doing and got her scythe ready. Tsuki's eyes glowed iridescent red again and she muttered

"Red Moon Ballet."

She started the attack with an upward slash and followed it up with a series of slashes that went in a fluid circular motion. Each slash hitting their mark on her body. She finished her 'dance' with a 360 degree spin that made a blood circle in the air. Tsuki's eyes still flashed red, making her look like a reaper. The girl's body fell to the ground with numerous marks on her skin. She fell limp and her body was swallowed by a bright light.

This was by far their hardest fight as a team. These people were strong, but at least they were able to beat two of them.

Issei looked at Tsuki. She had some injuries on her body. Her clothes were somewhat ripped, but the most noticeable thing was the burn mark on her hip and part of her cheek.

His train of thought was interrupted when a scream was heard behind him. He and Tsuki turned around to see Momo and Nene fall to the ground. Nene had a stab wound on her stomach while Momo had bullet marks on her body. They fell to the ground and disappeared.

They were wiped out and their opponents barely used their power. The gun girl smiled in triumphed while the samurai slashed her blade and let the blood splatter on the ground before sheathing the blade.

Momo and Nene were their fastest members and were great at offense, but were beaten with barely a whisper of effort.

S-strong…

[Tch. Such speed and power… We must be wary of those two. If we are overwhelmed then we will easily lose. You are by far the strongest in the squad, and if you lose, then the whole squad loses.]

Yeah, I kind of got that.

These girls are a struggle to defeat. Issei is somewhat wounded, and Tsuki was slightly burned and her hip was still a hindrance.

Issei wonders how long they are able to hold out. This is going to be troublesome

**Yeah, I know. It was somewhat rushed. I don't want to spoil the rest of the final chapters. Its kind of short, so I'm sorry. Please review and I'll have the next chapter out tomorrow. Bye now!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello again. I'm sorry for not updating since I was kind of busy the last couple days, but here is the next chapter. Enjoy and review. **

**The Reaper's fury**

Koren and Kurona charged at the twins once more. Koren led and attacked the first twin. She executed a devastating combo of punches and kicks. Each hit created a powerful shockwave in her hand. Koren ended it with an uppercut and then ducked down. Kurona stepped on her back and launched off of it. She grabbed her right arm and held it to her chest so that her elbow was to hit the floating body. The girl flipped in the air and dodged the elbow. She was above Kurona and, suddenly her face flashed a smile. The next moment, she punched Kurona to the ground. Her sister awaited below and once Kurona was in range, she stuck her elbow and hit Kurona's back. The sound of bone cracking resounded from her back and she instantly fainted. She gasped once before she fell to the ground and disappear.

The twins turn to Koren and charged at her. She was getting weak due to the senjutsu she used. It takes a toll if used extensively. Right before the twins could reach her, a silver blade appeared between them and Tsuki appeared. She managed to save Koren from the twins. There were a few moments of silence before the pair lunged at them again. Tsuki swung to the right and caught one of them. She slammed the scythe to the wall. A large crater formed with a body at its center. She took the blade out and the body fell. Tsuki looked at the body, expecting it to disappear, but instead blurred out. The body made a whoosh and then the girl was next to her sister. They ignored Tsuki and charged at Koren. The first one caught Koren's legs and made her fall backwards. The second girl leaped at her chest and pushed her legs into body. Koren slammed to the ground, hard.

**Issei's narration…**

Issei charged at the samurai girl with his fist glowing. She dodged to the right and kicked Issei to the side. Her kick was powerful and knocked him back a few yards. He stood up and got ready to charge again, but Saizen interrupted him

[Hyodo-kun, maybe we should try a logical approach. Use Dress-break on her. She will be vulnerable and we can hit her. She easily outmatches our speed, but this will give us an opening.]

Wait, then why didn't we just used that against all of the girls?

[You were busy and I thought you actually had the sense to do it.]

…You little… This would have been already over, you know.

[Well, you were having, I guess, a lot of fun fighting and I didn't want to spoil it.]

Ugh… Let's get this over with then.

Issei extended his arm and a red orb formed. He thrusts his hand and the orb went sailing towards the girl. The orb exploded, but the girl disappeared before the light could touch her clothes. She reappeared below Issei and threw her fist into his abdomen. It had an aqua blue glow around it. Issei went up the air for a few seconds, then his body was sent flying away. The damage he just received was immense and he felt like puking. He couldn't stand up and his vision was getting blurry.

**Tsuki and Koren's narration…**

The twins unleashed a barrage of attacks on Koren. The first twin attacked and forced Koren to block while the second one sneaked behind her and punched her back. The same attack that defeated Kurona. Koren fell to the ground and left only Tsuki surprised at the attacks. Koren didn't even let out a single hit. The twins turned around and flashed an evil smile.

**Issei's narration…**

Issei got frustrated at the samurai girl. She kept dodging his attacks. Using Dress-break was useless since she would disappear before it hit her. He decided to go help Cera instead since she looked like she needed it. He ran where the explosions were located. Large bursts of energy were being released when Issei arrived. Cera looked battered while the other girl only had scratches. She looked at Issei, smiled, then said

"Ahh you must be their new recruit. My name is Rolen and I am the current leader of Satan's guard. Pleasure to meet you."

She was surprisingly nice, but then, she fired a ball of energy at him. He managed to only be grazed, but it still burned. There was a lot of intensity in that blast. He grabbed his shoulder and felt the burn. It wasn't too bad. He stood up and charged up. His hands glowed with power and he disappeared. He appeared behind her ready to hit her, but she turned with amazing speed and slapped him. It didn't look like much, but Issei could feel the power within that hit. Cera charged at her, tonfas ready, and started the attack. Cera was moving much faster than Issei and her attacks were fluid. Her movements didn't have excessive moves and some connected. Each hit created bursts of energy that exploded in a bright blue flash. Issei watched as the two girls fought, but when Rolen hit Cera, she released energy from her hand and sent it through Cera's body. Her body lurched back and had a few spasm. The energy looked like lightning as it coursed through her body.

Rolen turned to Issei and fired the same energy at him. He was too focused on Cera and was hit directly. His body screamed in pain while it tries to defy the energy coursing through it. It was excruciating pain. Rolen had a sadistic smile on her face. She extended her hand once more and a swirl of energy focused to a small sphere. She mouthed something, but Issei couldn't read it. She fired it and a large blue beam ripped across the arena directly to Issei. The hum of the beam overwhelmed Issei's ears. The beam soon reached Issei, but it never did. A small figure appeared in front of him, her arms spread out, and her black hair waving wildly in the air. Tsuki protected him. The blast subsided and Tsuki turned to Issei. She gently smiled and said

"Issei-san, win for us… Please…"

She fell to the ground with a thud and disappeared, illuminated by the gentle light.

Cera struggled to stand up, but Rolen's subordinates followed up with the final hit. She flew to the air and fell to the ground with a thud. She too was enveloped by the light and was gone. Issei was left to face the five of Satan's guard.

Rolen signaled her subordinates and they obeyed. They disappeared from her sight. The twin appeared and slammed her thigh to Issei's side. He coughed blood from his mouth before flying to the wall. The next subordinate appeared and fired her fist to the air. She caught Issei's jaw and sent him up, where the final girl appeared and slammed her heel to his injured body. His body was crying and screaming for him to stop. The pain he just experienced was indescribable. He wanted to just lie down and lose, but his mind and determination wouldn't let him. He got up slowly.

Rolen smirked at the sight of a hopeless effort. She said to Issei

"I saw what that girl did. It was so nice of her. A sacrifice to save you. Ha, what a joke. Just because she saved you doesn't mean it will help you win. She just managed to prolong your life. Your squad wasn't even on par of ours. Granted you beat two of them, but they were easily dispatched. They put so much hope to a boy like you? Don't make me laugh."

She insulted his squad more and more. Her subordinates also joined in saying things like "weak", "hopeless", and "no chance." The insults stung Issei's heart and let a spark of anger grow. Each insult made it burn brighter until it reached its limit. He stood up effortlessly. His head was down and his face was hidden. He talked with Saizen

Saizen, will you lend me your power?

[I already have, Hyodo-kun.]

Can you give me more power?

[You already have that in your disposal.]

Then, will you help me use it?

[I understand your anger and I will gladly help you.]

His body started to glow a golden light. The opposing group only showed boredom as they watched Issei. They already know that they were going to win and wanted just a little bit of a fight. They underestimated Issei.

Issei's clothing changed to a long, red and black jacket. It stretched towards his legs. The black flame pattern was at its rims. It looked much like his Lightweight balance breaker. The only change was the dragon helmet he wore. The helmet was the upper part of a dragon's jaw. Its red tinted armor gleamed in the light. The eye holes were black and blank. The helmet created a shroud of darkness into his face. His injuries disappeared and he felt renewed. A golden light surrounded Issei in a serpent like stream. It formed until it reached on top of his head and a dragon's head emerged from the body. Its teeth bared and eyes blazing with fury. It roared and the arena shook. Rolen's group looked nervous. This was their first time to fight a dragon user. His energy was flowing everywhere. The overwhelming power of a dragon. His mood was filled with cold anger.

This is… exhilarating.

[I know it is. I really wanted to turn to this.]

Lets win this Saizen. They insulted my friends and I'm at my limit.

[I could feel your emotions. I really need to vent some anger as well]

With those final words, his power erupted. A large pillar of golden light swirled around Issei. The people got excited, but some were frightened. Issei's burst of power bore through the ground and made a crater below his feet. The pressure of his power made Satan stand up. He knows this feeling. It had been so long since he ever felt this. The feeling of…fear. The legendary reaper dragon, Saizen, has been freed.

Issei charged forward. His speed created a corona of energy resembling a meteor and a charging dragon. He forced his energy forward to create pressure as he approached. The power of the Ultimate Crimson Reaper.

He crashed towards the swordswoman first. He unleashed his barrage of attacks. He shot a punch to the girl's chest and followed it up with a upwards kick. He grabbed her face and slammed her face to the ground. He wasn't finished. He fired a burst of energy while still holding to her. She was out of the game. A devastating blow. He turned towards the red-headed girl. She got her gun ready and fired about 10 rounds towards Issei. The bullets had the phoenix emblem at their sides and the bullets turned to blazing birds. The flames came closer towards Issei, but Issei stood there, calm and collected. The flames devoured him and the girl smiled in triumph, but she looked closer and dark red eyes shone through the pillar of fire that was on Issei. The eyes of an angered demon. The flames dispersed and there stood Issei. He wasn't even touched by any of the flames. He shot forward and planted his fist into her body and sent pain through her. She screamed at the agony and tried to escape, but Issei kept hold of her. She soon passed out from the pain. He dropped her limp body to the ground. He easily defeated them and walked forward to face his next opponent. The twins hesitated, before running towards him. Using their senjutsu techniques, they planned to disrupt his ki and make him go down. They hit Issei straight to the chest. They were confident that even a strong opponent was going to hit the ground receiving that kind of damage, but Issei stood there, his jaw showed no sign of hurt. He grabbed their heads and placed seals on them. The girls fell to the ground because of the pressure the seals created. Issei calmly walked towards Rolen, and as he walked, he snapped his fingers and the twins had an uncontrollable series of spasm until their bodies went limp.

Rolen had fear embedded into her eyes as her whole squad was wiped out in a matter of minutes. She fired beams of blue energy at Issei, but they would disperse before they could hit him. The feeling of defeat is one thing, but pure fear was another. He calmly walked over towards her. She fired another and another. There was barely any effect as the energy faded to blue smoke. She couldn't take it and charged towards him full force. Her legs were surrounded in a blue glow and she blasted towards him, leaving a trail of dirt behind. She pulled back her arm and readied the punch, but when she fired her attack, Issei was above her. His jaw showed no sign of emotion or confidence, but a slight flash of excitement was seen. Issei held in his palm a red glow, full of power created by his anger. He dropped his judgment on Rolen with a beam at point blank range. The beam raised high above the arena, creating a pillar of crimson light.

The smoke cleared and there stood Issei looking down on Rolen. She was already unconscious after the first five seconds of the blast. Issei's attack was already overkill, due to her fear holding her back, her mind went blank. Issei heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Satan-sama walking towards him. His black hair was gently waving as he approached Issei. He stood 3 meters away from him and said to the audience

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is a rare sight to see. A legendary dragon has appeared in our arena. A truly amazing sight was just witnessed and it showed the truly devastating power of dragons. I was truly mystified at the battle."

He turned towards Issei and says

"Hyodo-kun, I will grant each of your squad members a wish, but for you to get your wish, the conditions are much different. You must beat me in a one-on-one battle. The first to fall out of consciousness or surrenders to the other wins. Do you accept?"

He looked at Satan for a moment before answering

"I accept."

The audience cheered at the decision as two great powers were about to battle. The sight was rare and these battles were always filled with excitement.

Issei got into his stance, preparing to guard Satan's attacks. Satan went for the first strike. He disappeared with a whoosh and reappeared behind Issei. Issei's eyes couldn't follow his speed, then suddenly, his stomach and chest were aching. There was no way he could have hit Issei. There was a long delay between the hits and his reaction. He turned to face Satan and charged. His fist was engulfed in a dark crimson fire that resembled a dragon head. He released it and Satan blocked it with his hand. The fire was extinguished and Issei's hand was stuck to Satan's. Both fighters thought the same thing

This is going to get painful.

They backed away and stood far from each other for a few moments… The standoff was rather long and the audience held their breath.

As if by instinct, both fighters blasted through the arena at amazing speeds. Both sides left a streak of red behind. Issei was being propelled by the draconian fire, while Satan moved with pure demonic energy. The pressure of both powers could be felt all over the arena.

They collided and a shockwave erupted at the center of the impact. They punched each other's fists. This was now a fight of pressure. The roars of their energy were being directed towards one point as electricity started to show from each side. The energy pressure got too intense and an explosion was created. Issei and Satan were blasted in the opposite direction. They managed to stick the landing from the explosion, but neither side wanted to stop. They ran straight towards each other. They collided full force and fought. Punches and kicks were thrown, and power erupted endlessly. Issei caught Satan's stomach with his knee, while Satan threw a punch to the side of his face. The battle continued and they showed no sign of stopping. Issei swept Satan's legs off the ground and followed it up with a high knee. Satan flipped in the air and caught Issei's leg and threw him to the ground. The battle got more intense by the minute, until it finally reached its highest point when Satan fire a large bolt of red lightning. Issei was hit directly. He screamed as the lightning unleashed hell into him. His clothing was already battered and ripped. Satan didn't look good as well. The battle has been going on for nearly an hour and the two powers soon decided to end it.

Issei's consciousness was already at its limit and he knew he would fall to the ground before Satan could. He slipped into darkness and fainted.

Satan looked at Issei's body as it fell to the ground. He knew he won then, but then he saw it stir.

[Partner, wake up!]

Saizen, I can't go on. He's too strong and all that power I released is already taking a toll on my body. Let me rest…

[Partner, do you want to stay in hell forever? Don't let that wish get out of your grasp. You're already close to it!]

Saizen, I really want that wish, but my body won't obey me. The pain, it hurts too much. That lightning struck me down. I can't…

Issei slipped back and Saizen said in his final words

[OK then, I'll take the situation into my own hands.]

Issei's body stirred more until he got up again. The helmet was already cracked and soon it broke in two. Issei's hair fell down to his face. He looked down on the ground, then up to Satan. His eyes went from a dark brown to great golden color. He didn't look as if he was pain. It wasn't Issei anymore, and Satan knew it. Saizen took control over Issei's body while his consciousness sleeps.

"Very clever, but it won't do you any good. You might not feel his pain, but his body is already at its limit. One strike is all I need to defeat you."

Satan was correct and Saizen knew that, but he had one trick in his sleeve and this will also decide the battle. Saizen said in Issei's voice

"Then I'll end it here as well. You're at your limit as well."

"Why do you want to help this boy? He is only a host. I thought you would have not cared about him."

"There's a first for everything. He showed me and told me of a great life. I remembered them in my memories, but I never cherished them until he came. He helped see how great life is. He is my friend and partner, and I will help him make his wish come true!"

"How touching, but words won't change my thoughts. Action will."

"I couldn't agree more."

Saizen stretched out his arm and chanted a foreign language, while Satan opened a seal behind him. Saizen's insignia appeared behind him, much larger than it was. His seal vs. Satan's. He opened his eyes, now filled with only shining light and shouted

"Draconian storm: Great Blitzkrieg!"

Satan also released his seal

"Daemon soul storm!"

Saizen's seal glowed and released a thousands of serpent-like dragons towards Satan. Their main objective was: eliminate Satan. The storm of serpents tore through the arena with great speeds. The many golden serpents raced through with vicious intensity.

Satan's seal released a spectre of a man. His body was covered with many faces of anger and sadness. The culmination of his body produced a cloud. The cloud shifted and figures of people were seen. These figures charged forward like a ghost and faced off the draconian storm.

The two attacks collided and many things occurred. The cloud was devastated with the overwhelming force of the dragons, but some dragons disappeared due to the poison the clouds contained. Satan was cornered and soon engulfed by the barrage of serpents. He screamed in pain as the dragons injured him into the brink of insanity. The dragons soon dissipated into light and Satan laid on the ground.

Saizen walked forward. He was getting weak due to the summoning. He reached Satan's body and said

"I win."

He turned around and walked away. 1...2...3...4...5 steps was all he could make. He felt a searing pain in his shoulder and saw a crimson blade pierce through. One of the blade's side was long and sharp. The tip had a slant that connected to the other side of the blade. This side had teeth, or rather, sections of the blades that resembled teeth.

He turned slowly to see Satan wielding it. He quietly said to Saizen

"Consider this a parting gift. The great Siegfried's sword: The Imbued Edge. A legendary sword that could cut down a god, or even better, a dragon."

He ripped the blade out of Saizen's shoulder, (Issei's body), and let him fall to the ground.

Saizen fainted as well. He did not hear the final words of Satan.

"You have passed. You are ready to continue."

Darkness swallowed him.

**OK, I really worked my butt off on this one. I'm sorry if some scenes were rather rushed, that was just me being lazy. Anyway, the epilogue is also being updated into it the same day. Happy Easter everyone, and I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. Reviews are still welcome.**


	14. Epilogue

**This is short and sweet. No need for a review, but they are still appreciated.**

**Epilogue**

The squad's wishes were granted, but they still worried for Issei. After the battle with Satan, he wasn't found anywhere. His body was said to be transported to the hospital to be treated, but he wasn't found in the patient list. They hoped that Issei was alright.

Meanwhile…

In the darkness, the pair stood. They looked straight ahead to the void. The boy grabbed the red sword in his back. His partner spoke

[Its time to go, isn't it?]

I wished we could have said goodbye though. I hope that they don't worry for me.

[Saying goodbye is hard, but we must keep going. He is already waiting to transport us to the stage of this journey.]

I wonder where that will be?

[I'm hoping somewhere that has big oppai.]

Hehe, yeah. That would be nice.

With those words, they left the place they once called their home. The two disappeared and continued their journey back.

**A new arc? A sequel? I don't know. Depends if anyone wants it. The journey may stop here, but where is the fun in that? Anyway hope you enjoyed this fanfic. Have a good day/night, whatever. See you all next time.**


End file.
